


Piano Man

by ToughGirlGGBG



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Aromantic Asexual Pidge, BandMember!Hunk, BandMember!Lance, BandMember!Pidge, Bartender!Lance, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Brogane, Club!AU, ClubOwner!Allura, ClubOwner!Shiro, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, First story on ao3, Foreplay-ishy stuff, Gay Keith (Voltron), How Does One Tag?!, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stand, One-Sided Rivalry, Past Accidents, Past Relationship(s), Past Rivalry, Piano/GuitarPlayer!Keith, Swearing, Teacher!Keith, band!au, bartender!keith, non-binary Pidge, one night stand turned relationship, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughGirlGGBG/pseuds/ToughGirlGGBG
Summary: Keith Kogane. He was a teacher in the day, and worked at a club at night. The club, was Voltron's. Ran by his older brother Shirogane Takashi and owned by Shiro's girlfriend, Allura. Keith made drinks, and played songs on the piano occasionally. But, one day, his brother brought in an up and coming band. The Paladin's. Keith is fine with all of them, but one. The lead singer, Lance McClain. A stubborn asshole who he had a one night stand with and who his brother eventually gets to work with him at the club. What happens when the other Paladins find out Keith can play piano? And the occasional guitar?Keith also knew that this band looked familiar. But he just didn't know how! He blamed it on the accident, but maybe, justmaybe, they can help him figure it out.Bumped rating up to M due to drinking, swearing, and implied sexual content





	1. Sing Us A Song

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what to say. This is my first AO3 story, and my first Voltron one! I hope you guys like it!

Keith, he was twenty-one. He worked at his brother's, girlfriends club at night, and was a grade six teacher in the day, and he didn't have all too much going for him. His money came from this job, and the occasional piano performance and selling of his artwork. But, he was fine with this and so were his and his older brothers adoptive parents. They knew that Shiro and his girlfriend were probably set with one another for life, so Shiro would co-own a business, seeing as he was unable to stay in the military after him and Keith had gotten into a horrible accident when he was sixteen that caused them to have to move, and they knew that Keith would eventually decide to take off with his piano career, or just stay with teaching. He was quite good with children, despite his very hot-headed attitude. But, since he was working at a club as a bartender, some parents were worried about him, which led to the principal attacking him. Mr. Coran was a reasonable guy though, and sense he was Allura's god-father, he gave Keith an all clear.  
"Keith! You done with the glasses? We're about to open!" Allura's British accent sounded through the club.  
"Uh, yeah! We're all good!" Keith yelled back, he rolled up the arms of his dark red dress shirt, and waited for the doors to ring as customers walked in.

As he waited, Allura kept him company. She was fairly pretty, inside and out. She had long blonde hair that she dyed white, seeing as it was already light enough, she had dark skin and eyes that were so blue, that they were intimidating, and somehow, Keith swore he saw pink in them sometimes.  
"So. How have the kids been?" Allura asked as she sat with Keith, stirring a polished nail in her rum and coke.  
"They've been great. A lot less parent complaints too now that it's the third month and all of the kids love me." Keith sighed as he turned around and placed a wine glass back on the shelf. The place was buzzing now, but he and Allura were the only one's working tonight, usually Shiro was working too, and they were able to run the place with just the three of them, and occasionally, Shiro's friend Matt. But Shiro had had physiotherapy, and Matt was deployed off in Afghanistan.  
"I think it's great that the parents are more understanding now." Keith chuckled.  
"They have to be. I'm looking after their pubescent eleven and twelve year olds." Allura laughed.  
"Yes, that is true." Keith turned around, Allura had a devious smile on her face. And he groaned.  
"What about men? Have or meet any good ones yet?" Keith shook his head at her.  
"No Allura. I haven't met anyone yet." He shook his head then lifted in and saw that Allura had pulled out her phone. A groan escaping her lips as it vibrated.  
"Keith. You love your pretty-much-sister right?" She turned to him and smiled.  
"Not enough to play." He replied. Then looked up."You like having a night job where you get good tips because of those violet eyes of yours right?" Keith sighed.  
"Fine. How many songs?" He asked as Allura was walking around and behind the bar.  
"Only, like, three. The new band's running late." Keith sighed and nodded. Walking out from behind the bar and towards the piano, letting his black hair down from it's small ponytail. 

He slowly started playing the intro to _This Is Gospel_ , then went to singing. He knew that he needed to sing this or Allura would have his head. _"It brings in more tips!"_ she always says when he complains about needing to sing. He had a good voice. He was a solid tenor, but had quite an extensive range his choir teacher had told him when he was in high school.

When he had finished his three songs, Keith was ready to go back to the bar. The band had arrived, he saw their equipment all set up on the stage. He was getting off of the piano bench when a tall man, only slightly taller than himself, walked over and dropped a twenty in the tip jar.  
"You take requests?" He asked. Keith's eyes met his dark blue one's. He was tanned, and he had dark brown hair.  
"I actually just fin-" He looked over and saw Allura glaring at him. "Yeah. Guess I can play one more song." The boy's face lit up with a smirk.  
"Do you know _Piano Man_? Classic Billy Joel?" Keith rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah." The boy smiled.  
"Can you play that? I'll sing. It'll be a good warm up. But, you can sing with me on the chorus, okay?" Keith nodded.  
"Sure, that sounds good, go ahead-" He was cut off."The names Lance. Lance McClain!" Keith nodded."I'm Keith Kogane. You ready to start?" Lance nodded. He seemed familiar to Keith. Put he couldn't remember why.  
"After you, Mr. Piano Man." Keith rolled his eyes, then started playing. His voice mixing with Lance's on the chorus.

After that, Keith went back to the bar, and watched Lance perform with his band. The Paladin's Allura had called them. Keith chuckled."What's so funny?" Allura asked as Keith smirked.  
"Before my accident, I remember being in a band with Shiro with the same name." Keith chuckled darkly. "Amnesia's a cunt." Allura hummed in agreement.  
"Yeah. You got that right." She took a sip of her rum and coke. The same one from an hour earlier.

After the band had finished playing, it was around two in the morning, Keith was starting to pack up his things as everyone left, but the singer, Lance, came over and sat at the bar with him.  
"Do you guys have Caramel Sierra Silver Tequila by any chance?" Lance said as he sat down in front of Keith.  
"Yeah. But it's not cheap after hours." Lance shrugged.  
"I have money to spend. Hey, are you allowed to drink on the job yet?" Lance asked as he pulled out his ID and handed it to Keith to check.  
"Yeah. I can drink now. But I have to drive home somehow. And Sierra's is strong stuff. But, I also don't have to work at the school tomorrow." Keith said handing Lance back his ID.  
"I, a humble Cuban boy, will make sure you get home safe. Scout's honor!" Keith rolled his eyes.  
"Fine. Whatever." Keith sighed and placed two shot glasses on the bar top. And started to pour the drinks.  
"How much for the whole bottle?" Keith had never sold a _whole bottle_ before.  
"Uh, let me check." Keith said as he grabbed the bottle and their inventory, which Allura, ever clever and organized woman, had listed prices.  
"Find it yet?" Lance said as he found out you could spin on the bar stools.  
"Yeah. Does fifty bucks sound reasonable?" Keith said, putting away the book and seeing Lance nod. Keith took the money and put it in the register, then, he saw Lance stick another twenty in the tip jar.  
"Are you trying to get me to sleep with you or something?" Keith said. Lance only smirked and winked at him. Keith just rolled his eyes and poured their drinks, and the two started to drink.

After finishing the bottle, Keith and Lance had started to really talk. Sentences became slurred, and somehow, Lance had talked a bit in Spanish. Confusing the poor Korean boy. But the night had ended not as originally planned.As of now, Keith was pinned against his apartment walls, two sets of key rings being dropped on the table by his door. He moaned as Lance nipped and sucked on his neck. One of Lance's hands were placed by Keith's head, and the other was placed on Keith's ass. Holding him close to Lance's pelvis.  
"Holy _fuck_." Lances groaned as Keith managed to move his hands around Lance's bulge through the outside of his pants. When Lance had pulled away from kissing Keith for air, the slightly shorter boy managed to tug the singers belt loose and unbutton Lance and his own pants.  
"Move to the bed?" Keith asked.  
"Fuck yeah." Was Lance's only reply.


	2. Last Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shiro! You can't leave me with him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This got more Kudos then I thought. Honestly, I really appreciate it! Thanks guys!

When Keith woke up in the morning, it was with a pounding headache, around ten in the morning, and an empty spot beside him on the bed. But beside him on his bedside table was his phone, a sticky note placed on it.

_Hey, I had somewhere to be this morning, so I couldn't stick around, so,_  
_I left you a note with my number! Contact me soon!_   
_\- XOXO Lance_

Keith scoffed. This was a one night stand. Why would he contact this idiot again? He just rolled his eyes, and slowly got out of his bed.

He didn't remember much as he tried and process what had happened the previous night as he took an Advil and drank some coffee with his cereal, but he did remember bringing Lance home with him. He also remembered having the boy whisper in his ear. But it was in Spanish, so Keith didn't understand what he was saying.

When Keith had finished his coffee and some food after he thought he could stomach it, he just sat on his couch, and watched T.V while he graded tests. That was usually how his weekends went until eight, when he went out and started to get the club ready with Allura and Shiro. 

After grading the tests, it was only four in the afternoon, Keith quickly grabbed the keys to his motorcycle, but when he went out to grab it, he realized that he had left the bike at the club last night. He groaned and pocketed the keys, putting in his headphones and starting his walk to the closest McDonalds. About twenty minutes away while walking.

When he had finally got there, he decided to just sit down and eat, going through his phone and social media. Keith had always really been a loner, but he did know that he had a small group of friends before his and Shiro's accident. He had been sixteen. Shiro had been twenty.  
"I wonder how they are…" Keith mumbled to himself as he finished off his fries. He grabbed his bag and garbage, bunching it up and throwing it out. When he looked up from the garbage and saw the time, he knew he should be heading out to the club and grab his bike, it was another twenty minutes of walking, which he could just go home, but then he would have to cab it too work.  
_"I am never drinking with him again…"_ Keith thought as he started his trek to Voltron's.

When he finally made it there, it was quarter after five, and that night's band was setting up."Hey! Keith! You here for your bike!" Shiro said with a smirk, holding Keith's helmet in his hand.  
"Hey Shiro." Was all he said. He walked over to his brother and grabbed his helmet. Shiro's brown eyes had their big brother look as Shiro's prosthetic ran through the white patch of his hair.  
"So. You went home with someone?" Keith's face started to go red.  
"That's none of your business Shiro…" Keith mumbled. Shiro laughed and Keith glared at him.  
"Well, I mean, my little brother hasn't gotten laid in, what, four years? I was just curious! I am allowed to have some curiosity over my little brother!" Shiro placed his good hand on Keith's mullet and started to mess it up.  
"Shiro!" Keith said trying to remove the older boys hand, but Shiro just laughed.  
"Alright. Enough playing around. I got to go make sure the Paladin's don't destroy everything setting up. We also have a Bachelorette coming in today. So be here by six thirty. Okay?" He said. Keith just sighed but nodded.  
"Yeah. Sounds good Shiro." Shiro nodded then walked off. Keith just sighed and walked over to his bike. It was a cherry red Kawasaki with black detailing. His adoptive father helped him get it when he turned nineteen. And did Keith ever make sure that bike stayed in good shape. He loved it more than himself sometimes. "Hey Red. Sorry for leaving you here last night." Keith said as he ran his hand along the seat then pulled on his helmet, and started his bike.

When he got home, it was around quarter to six, and Keith had gotten a text from an unknown number. Well. Three texts. From Lance.

_Hey Keith! ;)_

_It's Lance!!! Allura gave me ur number!!!_

_U ever gonna reply????_

Keith just scoffed and threw his phone on his bed, walking over to his closet and grabbed a black button down and dress pants, and grabbing a dark red vest. He quickly got ready and pulled his hair back, then walked into his bathroom and put on some eyeliner, just to accent his eyes. He knew that when Shiro mentioned the Bachelorette it meant that he needed to look hot.

When he was done, he grabbed his helmet once more and took off to the club.

When he got there, the place was empty of course. The band was set up, but the band was no where to be seen. Keith was relieved and let out a breath he had been holding in.

He was busy trying to get the bar set up when he heard someone whistle for him. Keith turned around and saw Allura sitting at the bar.  
"So, why was a certain singer asking for your number from me?" Allura asked while arching one of her white eyebrows.  
"That's none of your business." Keith said. His ears starting to turn red.  
"Oh, sweetie, when someone's motorcycle is left in _my_ clubs parking lot all night, it _becomes_ my business!" Keith sighed.  
"Fine. I slept with him last night. He wanted me to text him-" Keith started and Allura face palmed, glittery pink nails shining in the dim light. Her nails were the same light pink as her vest, she was also in all black, just with a skirt.  
"But you didn't because you're an idiot!" She grumbled.  
"I wouldn't say I'm an _idiot_!" Keith tried to defend himself.  
"Yes. You are!" Allura groaned. "Whatever. It's your love life. Mess it up for all I care!" She sighed and climbed over the bar. Grabbing a bottle of Rosetta Wine from under the counter.  
"Allura what are you-" Keith started.  
"I'm stress drinking!" Keith chuckled, then Shiro walked in.  
"Allura, you're not going to drink all that are you?" Shiro asked as she walked by him. A glass In her hand.  
"If I do, blame Keith!" Shiro sighed and placed his left hand over his face, covering the scar that went from one cheek to the other, and over his nose.  
"Do I want to know?" Shiro asked as he messed with his black vest. Keith just shook his head chuckling.  
"Nope." Shiro just nodded.  
"So… we have the Bachelorette tonight, and the normal amount of people… if not more… so, Keith, guess what?" Keith sighed.  
"What?" Keith asked while he messed around with the bottles under the counter.  
"I brought on some-" Shiro started.  
"Extra help!" Keith's eyes went wide and he hit his head off of the counter. When he popped up from under the counter, Shiro was standing with Lance. Who was in the same thing as Keith, just with a dark blue vest.  
"Alright. I have to go. Lance will be helping you for the last half of the night as the Bachelorette will be here around ten, don't worry, you'll only be alone at the bar for a couple of hours." Shiro explained.  
"Shiro! You can't leave me with him!" Keith almost yelled, gesturing at the singer.  
"Why not?" Shiro said. Keith just looked at him. Shiro hadn't gotten what Keith was trying to say with his eyes. "Whatever. I'm your boss, and you _will_ work with Lance. Got it?" Keith just sighed. Shiro was giving him the dad voice.  
" _Fine_. I'll work with him." Shiro nodded.  
"Good. I'll come back in a couple hours after opening, that will be when Lance and the band are done." Keith nodded at his brother as he started to walk away. Lance just smirked at Keith while the boy just glared at him.  
"So, did Allura give me the wrong number? Or, did you lose the note?" Lance said, trying to get Keith to talk to him.  
"Just shut the fuck up and do inventory." Keith said with a snarl, shoving the book into Lance's hands.  
"Damn, you alright?" Lance said, smirking then pinning Keith to the bar when he saw no one around. "Or are you still hurting from last night..?" Lance said clicking his tongue and leaning forward so him and Keith were almost touching.  
"Fuck. Off." Was all Keith said, shoving the taller boy off.  
"Shit…" Lance muttered and went to checking off the bottles they had while Keith went to the storage room to grab more of what he already knew they needed. Like a bottle of Caramel Sierra Silver Tequila.

Keith holed up in the storage room until opening, which is when he finally came out. Standing at the bar he talked with the customers and flirted when necessary, but his eyes always ended up drifting to the band. Shiro had given him a run down of the members before they went on today. Pidge was the drummer, they were the ones in the green vest, and Hunk was the bass player. He was the one in the yellow. While Lance, Lance was the singer and guitar player. Keith smirked. He was lucky that Lance didn't see his guitar last night, or he might've been dragged onstage with them.

 

When the band had finished, Keith felt his heart start to hurt. He didn't want to work with Lance at all. He was sarcastic, and seemed like an asshole.  
"Hey Keith-y boy! What'd you think of my awesome performance?" Lance said, walking behind the bar and standing with Keith.  
"Oh. Was that a performance? Sounded more like a practice to me." Keith said, glaring at the boy. Lance mocked hurt.  
"Keith! How could you! I'll have you know that-" Keith tuned the boy out as he started rambling, and he focused on the music coming from the DJ. "Hey! Are you listening to me Kogane?!" Keith turned and looked at Lance.  
"Um, was I supposed to be..?" Keith said with a smirk. Lance scowled.  
"Wow. Low blow Kogane. Low. Blow." Keith let out a small laugh and turned and looked at the side of Lances face as he made a drink for a customer. He had a dark blue stud in his right ear, that seemed to go with the red one in Keith's left ear, Keith also had two black rings on his helix. 

The night hadn't been as bad as he thought. Until Lance started to use bad pick up lines on him, and give him idle touches when he thought no one was looking. And this just irritated the shit out of Keith.  
"Keith! Lance! Bachelorette in room E need another round of shots! Whiskey!" Shiro said as he went behind the bar to continue taking orders.  
"Weren't Pidge and Hunk doing waitressing?" Lance asked as Keith started to get the glasses and the whiskey.  
"They were. Until Hunk got a call from his girlfriend and it was an emergency and Pidge needed to go with him seeing as Hunk was their 'parental consent'." Keith nodded and Lance sighed as Keith handed him a tray.  
"Hold it like this and they won't spill." Keith said and Lance nodded and followed him.

"Look girls! Drinks are here-" The girl with the word 'Bride' on a sash said as Keith and Lance walked in. "Oh wow aren't you two cute!" She said. Keith just smirked.  
"Yeah, but not as cute as you all." Keith winked. He _hated_ being flirty. But it was needed right now. "Lance, close your mouth." Keith whispered. And Lance nodded.  
"Thank you! Here! This is our last round then we'll head out, it's almost two in the morning and we need to be up early tomorrow." A girl said, a 'Maid Of Honor' sash around her.  
"Alright. You ladies enjoy yourselves. And if you need some company, you know where to find us." Lance said while winking. Keith wanted to laugh his head off with how bad that line was. But somehow, all of the girls in the room started giggling.  
"Okay!" And with that, Lance winked and the two walked out of the room.

No one ended up taking Lance up on his offer.


	3. So You're Mr. K?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So. You're Mr. K?" Lance said walking out.  
> "Yup." Lance smirked as he walked over and sat beside Keith on the couch.  
> "So you're a teacher?" Keith nodded. "A teacher with three ear piercings, a tattoo, and a night job as a barkeep?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I don't know what to say, honestly, this was a bit of a writers block for me tbh. Um, I started a Tumblr for this, it's called Bartender-Klance. If anyone has any questions, that's where I will answer them. I will also try and draw scense from this fanfic. But, um, yeah! Enjoy!

Keith was starting to hate working for Allura and Shiro. They ended up hiring the Paladin band as the house band and as workers. And whenever Keith worked, it was almost definite that Lance worked with him. And Keith hated that. 

Sunday, Keith could only work until midnight, which meant the club closed early, seeing as Keith was the fan favourite.

That night, it was quiet. Lance wasn't in a talkative mood and Keith was fine with that, but disturbed by this. But, he was relishing in the silence behind the bar. It just meant that he'd be able to not be in a bad mood when he had to teach tomorrow.

After closing, Keith went home and immediately went to bed.

When he got up the next morning, he got in the shower, shaved, went over his students tests, then went to work.

When he got to the school, it was twenty minutes before classes started.  
"Ah! Keith! Could you stop for a moment!" Keith turned and saw the tanned Principal trying to catch up with him.  
"Oh, hey Coran. What's up?" Keith said. When Coran made it to him, he pulled at one side of his orange mustache and smiled.  
"You have a new student in your class today! Her name is, well, I think it's pronounced Lucia, well, something McClain!" Keith raised his eyebrows at the last name.  
"Where's she from?" He asked curious.  
"Her mom, dad, and older sister just moved here a few days ago. Her older sister is at the high school. Five siblings total. She may be getting picked up by an older sibling, so you are required to come see me or call me to your classroom if one comes to pick her up. Unless you personally know them." Coran said. Blue eyes shining. Keith didn't know why Coran put in that last part. But he did.  
"Yeah. Got it." Keith nodded.  
"Alright. Have a good day Keith!" Coran said and walked away. Like Allura, he had slightly pointed ears, and he could swear they were related even though he was just her Godfather and her father's childhood friend.

To say Keith was proud of his students, would be an understatement. He was teaching the more musically gifted kids, and now he had been teaching them the things that he would usually teach a grade eight class, after getting consent from every kid and parent or guardian, and they were still doing well! There were a few kids who were struggling, but they were all ready to improve and would sometimes stay in with him during recess or after school to improve.  
"Alright guys. Did everyone have a good weekend?" Keith asked as everyone settled into their desks and pulled out their books for their first class of the day. Which was math. Keith's reasoning for this was so that they could have the more fun classes for the end of the day. A collective sound of 'yeah' came from all parts of the room.  
"Can I share something Mr. K?" One of his students, Allen, who like him was an orphan, asked.  
"Sure. Go ahead Allen." He said.   
"I got adopted! I'm staying here!" Keith's face immediately lit up.  
"Allen! That's amazing!" Keith said as he stood up from his desk, walked over to Allen's and gave him a high five. Allen was one of the lucky ones. He was twelve already, in a couple years, he would be almost unadoptable. Just like Keith. After Keith had turned fourteen, no one had wanted him, until he met Shiro when Keith was running from an abusive foster brother, then, Shiro and his own adoptive parents took Keith in.  
"Yeah! Now I get to stay with all of you guys!" Keith let a warm smile tug at his face as he surveyed his class.  
"Well, I have some good news of my own!" Keith said as he went back to his desk. "Not only do I have your tests, which everyone has gotten at _least_ an eighty percent on, but we also have a new student joining us today. She should be here any minute." Keith said as he grabbed his tests and started handing them out.

During the first recess break, a little girl with big blue eyes and short curly hair had approached him.  
"Hi. Um, I'm supposed to be in your class?" Keith raised an eyebrow. "You're Mr. Kah-gah-nee right?" Keith smiled at the girl. It was obvious she was nervous.  
"It's pronounced 'Ku-gah-neigh'. But you can just call me Mr. K or Mr. Keith." He said. He placed his pen down as the girl fiddled with the book in her hand. "So, I take it you're Miss. McClain?" He asked. The girl nodded.  
"Yes. My names Lucia." She quickly scrambled behind her and grabbed her bag. "I, um, I play the, uh, piano!" She said with a smile holding up a book that was filled with piano notes. He noticed most of the songs were pop ones, or more common ones. Keith was fine with this.  
"Well, Lucia, I have been told I was once a piano prodigy. I'll be glad to teach you. So, welcome to my class!" Keith said with a smiled. Lucia gave one right back, and there he noticed, she looked like a certain boy he knew.  
"I'm looking forward to it!" Lucia said, tilting her head. Showing the gold hoops in her ears, Keith couldn't help but feel something in his brain aching to escape by looking at them.

After the bell rang, everyone came in and took their seats, grabbing their food, just as Keith was bringing in another desk for Lucia.  
"Hey guys. Everyone have a good recess?" Keith asked.  
"Yup!" Was the chorused reply.  
"Hey Mr. K! Can you play something for us?!" Keith shook his head.  
"Sorry Delilah, but I don't have my guitar." Keith said. She smirked. And Keith knew, that this little girl had a plan for them.  
"But Damien does!" Delilah said pointing at the boy that seemed to be blushing around her a lot lately. "Damien! Can you play for me?!" She said. A chorus of 'oh's' came from around the room.  
"Uh, I mean… What do you want me to play?" He said. Turning red as he pulled out his guitar.  
"Hmmm…" She thought. Placing a finger on her lips. "How about… _Hey There Delilah_?" His face went red. And Keith chuckled as he sat back at his desk eating a sandwich.  
"I need the sheet music-" He said, and immediately, the music was given to him by Delilah He went red as he saw the tinge that befell Delilah's face as her brown hair went into her face, and brown eyes shone bright.  
"Can you play now?" She asked. He smiled.   
"I'll play at the end of the day." Keith could feel his heart warm at the sight. He knew that anything could happen between then and when they were adults, but even if nothing came of this relationship, they would at least stay close friends.

The end of that snack allowed Keith to properly introduce Lucia to the class. All of his students seemed to like her, and he smiled when Allen offered for her to join his little group, which she happily accepted.

At the end of the day, a rendition of _Hey There Delilah_ was played and sung by Damien.

Nothing of importance had really happened that week, it was Thursday, and after having an evaluation of Lucia's school, Keith was able to put in quite a bit of time honing the rest of his students skills. He had so many talented young kids in his class. And he was so proud of them. Allen played the violin like he was born to, Delilah had a voice that went with her cello so well, Damien was a master at the guitar, Jill could play the bass perfectly, and little Deanna played the drums like she was always meant to do. But that was only a quarter of his class. All of his students. All twenty of them, would one day be masters at their instruments if they kept at it.  
"Alright. After careful planning, I am ready to assign your guys' test partners." Keith said as he pulled up a hat. "By getting you guys to do it yourselves." Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. "Come on. First ten on the list, draw a name." Keith smiled, and started to call out their names.  
_"Dylan. You got Geoff."_  
_"Tisha. You have Quinton"_  
_"Jill. You get Tayla."_  
_"Finn. You have Jamie."_  
_"Kaleb. You get Deanna."_  
"Delilah. You get Damien." Keith chuckled to himself at this pair. It would definitely be interesting.  
_"Yvonne. You got Connor."_  
_"Winston. You have Patricia."_  
_"Sierra. You get Sammy."_

And finally.  
"Allen." Keith said. Everyone knew who he would get anyway, but he still had fun coming up and picking the name. As Keith had thrown in a few blank sheets while no one was looking.  
"Wow. Blank Piece of Paper. Well, buddy, we're going to do great!" Allen said. Keith laughed, grabbed the paper, then ripped it. "BPP! MR. K! HOW DARE YOU?! HE WAS MY PARTNER! MY FRIEND!" Allen said. Being over dramatic. Keith rolled his eyes.  
"Just pick a piece of paper Allen." Allen laughed with everyone else and grabbed another sheet of paper.  
"Lucia. Huh. I guess this will be nicer then working with BPP." Lucia rolled her eyes when Allen took the place beside her. "But no one will ever replace BPP. Got it?" Allen said. He was trying to be serious but was close to laughing.  
"Don't worry. I won't ever try and replace BPP. Who was BRUTALLY MURDERED!" She said the last part loudly. And everyone burst out laughing and Keith chuckled.  
"Alright. Why is everyone teaming up against me here!" They all laughed. "Okay. This will be a duet piece, and I will make sure that I'm able to stay in at break and supervise, and will get my night shifts covered if I need to if you can't get together on weekends so you all can practice." Keith said just as the final bell rung. "Alright guys. That's it for today. Tomorrow we will be focusing on picking music all day. That's why we had extra things to do today." He heard people agreeing with him and then leaving.

After all the buses were gone, he walked outside to go to his bike and he saw Lucia sitting on the front steps.  
"Hey kid. You waiting for someone?" Keith said. Lucia only nodded. Keith could tell from the small set up of leaves that she was practicing note placements of the piano for hers and Allen's test piece.  
"Yeah. I'm waiting for my older brother." Keith nodded.   
"Would you… like some company?" Jill only looked at him and nodded for an answer, Keith grunted as he sat down. Today was Thursday, and for some fucked up reason, a Bachelorette came in on a Wednesday night.  
"You alright Mr. K?" She asked. Noticing the yawn that was threatening to escape from his lips.  
"Yeah. I had a late night last night." Lucia nodded.

They had only been out there for maybe fifteen minutes when a grey Honda Civic pulled up in front of them. A familiar head of brown hair popping out from the passenger side. A backpack following him.  
"Hey Lucia! Hey Ke-" Keith's eyes widened. How had he not put two and two together? "Hold on. So you're Mr. K?" Keith nodded as Lance smirked at him.  
"Hey Lancy!" Lucia said smiling and jumping up, making shirt not to step on her dress.  
"Hey Lui. You get in the car alright? I'm gonna hitch a ride with Mr. K here to work." Lucia nodded at her brother.  
"Okay! Hey Gabby!" The Lucia said as she slipped into the passenger seat beside a girl with short black hair.  
"Hey Lui." The two girls had started to talk as the car pulled out of the school driveway.  
"What are you doing here? Why didn't you go home with them! How do you know I even have an extra helmet?" Keith asked. Lance only shrugged and walked with Keith to his bike.  
"Well, most bikes do." Lance said as he walked over to the right side saddle bag and reached in, grabbing a blue helmet from it. "And a lucky guess." Keith glared. No one but him could touch his bike. Well, except for Shiro and his parents. Keith's bike was a Ninja 1000, and the bags were metal and hitched onto the back, one on each side and each would hold a helmet.  
"I'm leaving you here. Hope you know that." Keith said as he pulled his helmet out of the bag on his back.  
"No you aren't. And you know why?" Lance said, grabbing Keith and pulling him close. Close enough that Keith could feel Lance's breath near his ear. "Because Shiro, would not be impressed." Lance said. Keith just raised an eyebrow.   
"Pulling the fucking brother card? Really?" Lance wanted to scream. He was trying to flirt with the fucking guy!  
"Yes, I'm pulling the 'fucking brother card' as you so eloquently put it. But, he's also your boss… so… y'know." Lance said. Putting on his helmet and readjusting his bag. Keith just sighed and got on the bike and starting it. He was just about to leave when Lance got on, wrapping his arms around Keith's torso. Keith just shot him a look through his helmet. Lance only shrugged and smirked. Keith just rolled his eyes and rode off.

Driving had proven a bit more difficult then originally imagined. Lance had managed to get so close to Keith's back, that Keith could feel him breathing through both his deflated bag filled with some notes on the kids and future lesson plans, and it had once held his helmet, and he could feel him through his jacket. But, this oddly soothed the pianist. And brought back familiar thought that he couldn't recognize.  
When they got to Keith's apartment, Lance looked around.  
"Hey, where's the bathroom?" Lance said. "I have to change into my uniform." Keith pointed to the door across from his bedroom.  
"It's right there." Lance nodded. Keith couldn't help but notice how quiet the usually loud and obnoxious boy was. But then he remembered, that the last time Lance had been here, they had sex. And that led to Keith having some hate towards the boy. Keith just sighed though and walked into his room. Grabbing a simple red shirt and black jeans. It was a 'Casual Attire' night as Allura had dubbed it. Keith didn't mind. He could move more freely in this then the usual black slacks and button downs.

When Keith had finished, he walked out of his room and into the living room. His kitchen was too the right, and an island there that was perfect for small breakfasts and dinners for one. It was also nice to sit at and get drunk on some nights. Keith heard some rustling and figured that Lance was finished.  
"So. You're Mr. K?" Lance said walking out.  
"Yup." Lance smirked as he walked over and sat beside Keith on the couch.  
"So you're a teacher?" Keith nodded. "A teacher with three ear piercings, a tattoo, and a night job as a barkeep?" Keith nodded once more. He was shocked when Lance mentioned that tattoo, but he wasn't surprised that he knew. His tattoo was simple. It was a treble and a bass clef put together to make heart. Two eighth notes beside it. One red, one blue. He knew he got it when he was sixteen, Shiro had told him.  
"Not like you can see my tattoo. And my piercings are covered by my hair. And all the parents are fine with my night job as Coran, the principal, is Allura's godfather. He helped me land the gig." Lance nodded at Keith's answer.  
"So, how long have you been teaching?" Lance asked.   
"Only this year. But I hear the kids love me." Keith shrugged. Lance nodded.  
"Yeah. Lui was so scared about transferring to a new school." Lance laughed remembering the way his sister had been freaking out the night before. Lance has been having dinner at his parents house that night, and was leaning in his little sisters doorway as she frantically looked for her sheet music. "She was so scared that her new teacher wouldn't like her, and that she wouldn't make any friends. But, you proved her wrong." Lance smiled. "You and that fucking mullet, proved her wrong." Keith glared.  
"Dude. We were having a moment. And you had to bring up my hair?" Lance shrugged and smirked.  
"Well, yeah. It's kinda hard to ignore that rats nest you call hair." Keith rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
"You, are an asshole. You know that?" Lance shrugged and leaned more into the couch as Keith stood up. "And you're so pretentious!" Lance smiled.  
"Ah, there he is. The little asshole that I can't get enough of!" Lance said with a sly look. "In more than one way of course." He winked. The bastard had the audacity to wink at Keith.  
"You, are such an annoying flirt!" Keith said. Unable to hold in the laugh.

The two went on like this for awhile, then they went to work. Lance hitched a ride on the back of Keith's bike again.

The night was business as usual. The usual customers came in. But for some reason. Allura decided it was okay to let Lance drink.  
"Wait, if he gets drunk then I have to take him with me. You guys know that right?" Keith said.  
"Why?" Shiro asked.   
"'Cause Hunk has to pick up Shay and drop off Pidge somewhere! And he only has a two seater! And this ass decided he was going to catch a ride with me when he picked up Lucia from school!" Shiro was desperately trying not to laugh. "Shiro! That's not funny!" Keith was starting to fume.   
"Hey, Keith-y boy!" Keith face palmed. It had only been half an hour. Was he piss drunk already?  
"Lance." Keith acknowledged him. "I hate you." He whispered at Shiro.  
"Well. You guys can head out. Allura and I can cover here." Keith went to protest, but he could see Allura behind him and she was shooting him 'the look'.  
"Fine. Come on you drunk." Keith said, throwing the taller boys arm around his neck so that he didn't fall over as they walked to the bike.

Somehow, Keith had managed to get him and the boy blabbering in Spanish home without falling and killing them.

When they had made it to Keith's house, he immediately placed the grown ass Cuban man on the couch laying down.  
"You have the prettiest eyes…" Lance murmured. He was drunk. Definitely drunk. Keith's face started to turn red at the boys words. Then thoughts went through Keith's head. And it started to hurt. "Woah! Keith! You alright?" Lance asked. Worry etched into his tone. It sounded like he sobered up a bit.  
"Fuck off!" Keith snarled and stood up. He stalked off to his room.

Keith quickly changed into his pajama's, just a pair of boxers and a shirt, and laid down on the right side of his bed. He didn't know why, but it was the only side he was able to sleep on.

_A boy. His eyes are a piercing blue. They remind Keith of the ocean. He's sleeping on the left side. It's always the left side that he sleeps on. But everything is grey. He can't tell anything else about the boy_ except _for his eyes. Then, the boy leaned down and kissed Keith's neck.  
"You have the prettiest eyes…"_

Keith jolted awake, tears were streaming down his face and he didn't know why. He didn't know why he awoke with a frustrated scream. And he certainly didn't know why he heard Lance fall off the couch.

Keith had been taking such deep breaths trying to coax himself back to bed that he didn't realize when someone came into his room until he felt the arms go around him.  
"Lance. What the fuck are you-" Keith started. But he was hushed.   
"Shut up and go to sleep. Trust me. It'll help." Keith didn't know what to say, instead, he just pushed himself further into Lance's chest. 

Quickly though, he fell asleep. And Lance smiled as he looked down at Keith.  
"Dormir bien, mi amor." (Sleep well, my love.) Lance whispered. As soon as he knew Keith was asleep, he placed a light kiss on his neck, and Lance himself went to sleep.


	4. Special Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey. Sorry I'm late. But someone decided to pass out in my house and now I'm late because my alarms didn't go off!" Keith said and glared into the doorway. Coran just laughed and walked out, the kids could hear him talk to someone before walking away.  
> "Oh? And who was that Mr. K?" Lucia said. A smirk on her face. Keith just raised an eyebrow.  
> "Oh, it was your good for nothing-" Keith started.  
> "I resent that statement!" Lance said walking into the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!

When Keith woke up that morning, he could still feel Lance's arms wrapped tightly around his chest. Keith went to sit up, but was pulled back down by the arms.  
"Lance. Let me go." Keith said.  
"No… you're warm…" Lance seemed to mumble out.  
"Lance. I have to go to the school and work." Keith said trying to pry Lance's arms from him.  
"You'll have to convince me…" Lance mumbled.  
"If you let me go, then we'll stop by the club, grab your guitar, and you can come to the school with me." That immediately got Lance to let go and jump out of the bed. Keith laughed and shook his head as he saw Lance run by his bedroom and into the bathroom, a set of clothes in his hand.

Keith grabbed his phone as he finished getting ready and walked out into the kitchen to make some food quickly. It was around six thirty and he would be able to call Coran. He was lucky and Coran picked up on the second ring.  
_"Hello Keith. What can I do for you?"_ Coran asked.  
"Hey. You know how I'm doing duet tests?" Keith said. "Well, I was wondering if I'd be able to bring Lance in on the odd days so he could help. Is that all right?" Keith asked. He didn't know why, but their were butterflies in his stomach.  
_"Why of course! Bring in the whole band if you wish! It would be great for you to have help! I say we could even put on a concert if we got parental consent!"_ Keith smiled brightly at Coran's words.  
"That would be amazing! I've been waiting to show everyone what these kids could do! I'll get Lance to call in the rest of the Paladin's. Try and get them all here at once. Would every Friday be okay to have them all come in and help? Maybe Allura and Shiro as well?" He asked.  
_"Of course! The more the merrier! I must go, but please! Bring in Lance! I haven't seen the boy in so long-"_ Coran cut himself off.  
"Wait, what was that-" Before Keith could finish, Coran hung up. "Bastard…" Keith mumbled as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed some eggs and bread.  
"Keith! Do you have any extra toothbrushes?" Lance yelled.  
"Uh, yeah. There should be one under the sink!" Keith yelled back.  
"'kay! Thanks _babe_!" Keith could hear the snark in his voice.  
"Keep talkin' like that and you aren't getting any food!" Keith yelled and he could hear the toothbrush hit the porcelain countertop in the bathroom. Keith smiled in satisfaction when all he could hear was the sink running and no more talking. "I'm making eggs and toast by the way. How do you want your eggs done?" Keith asked.  
"Surprise me!" Was the reply. Keith just sighed.

As he was making the food, he texted Shiro.

_Can you do me a favour?_

**Sure**

_Can you drop Lance's guitar off at the school?_

_He's helping me out today_

**Alright. I'll be there around 8:20**

_Kay. Thanks_

Keith let out a sigh as he grabbed the butter from the fridge, but without realizing it, the cream cheese too.

When Lance finally appeared, Keith handed him a plate. It had toast, lightly toasted, with cream cheese spread on it, and eggs that were over easy. Lance's eyes widened.  
"How-" Lance didn't question it. But Keith had a surprised look on his face. How did he know this about Lance? But then, his head started to hurt again.  
"Don't. Don't bring it up. It hurts…" Keith managed to say through clenched teeth and eyes that were squeezed shut.  
"Okay. I won't. Don't worry about it." Lance said. Keith only nodded and started to eat his food.

When they had finished eating Keith made sure to tell Lance that his guitar was being dropped off by Shiro at the school, and that Lance was always welcomed at the school.  
"Alright. So. When are we leaving?" Lance asked as he finished washing his dishes.  
"Around seven thirty. Why?" Lance whistled, getting Keith's attention then nodded his head at the clock which read 7:50. "Shit!" Keith yelled and jumped up. He ran around the house grabbing papers and binders and his helmet and shoved them in a bag while Lance calmly grabbed his bag of clothes and the blue helmet.  
"So, I take it we're leaving?" Keith glared at him as he pushed Lance out of the house and grabbed his keys and locked the door.

They had rushed to the ground level, having to take the stairs because it was a forty story apartment and the elevator was only at twelve.  
"Jesus Keith! Slow down!" Lance yelled as Keith bolted down the stairs.  
"If you don't hurry your ass up I'll leave you here!" Keith shouted back and he heard a groan as he heard Lance try and catch up with him without falling.

Keith at some point amongst the chaos managed to call Coran and explain his situation.

When they had made it to the bike, they wasted no time getting on and taking off, Lance was trying to do up his helmet properly at every red light, and eventually Keith had to pull over so Lance could properly fix the helmet. Which, he was nervous and was unable to do it, so Keith had to get off the bike and do it for him.

When they finally got to the school, the bell had just rung.  
"Mr. K is not here at the moment. But he should be here soon-" Keith cut Coran off just as he stumbled in through the door. Still in his leather jacket and heavy boots. Holding his helmet as he held papers under his arms and untied his hair. "Oh! There he is!" Coran said.  
"Hey. Sorry I'm late. But _someone_ decided to pass out in my house and now I'm late because my alarms didn't go off!" Keith said and glared into the doorway. Coran just laughed and walked out, the kids could hear him talk to someone before walking away.  
"Oh? And who was that Mr. K?" Lucia said. A smirk on her face. Keith just raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, it was your good for nothing-" Keith started.  
"I _resent_ that statement!" Lance said walking into the class.  
"Wow, I'm surprised you even know what that means!" Keith said, feigning surprise.  
"Hey! My second highest mark was English I'll have you know!" Keith laughed and the kids all looked at one another in surprise.  
"Um, anyways, uh, Mr. K? Who's this?" Allen asked gesturing wildly at Lance.  
"Oh, this ass-" Keith managed to cut himself off after he felt Lance's eyes look at him. "I mean, this is-" Lance walked up in the middle of the room while Keith walked to his desk in the corner of the room.  
"I am Lance McClain, singer and guitar player of the up and coming band The Paladin's. Our main gig right now is Voltron's." Keith raised an eyebrow. Lance was acting kind of professional right now.  
"Are you Lucia's older brother?" Keith heard Tayla ask.  
"Yes! I am the middle child of five, the oldest is Daniel, then it's Gabriela, then it's me, then it's Izabela, and then," Lance lunged to Lucia's desk and put her in a headlock and gave her a nuggy. Messing up her ponytail drastically. "it's little Lucia here!" Lucia was yelling in Spanish as Lance as she tried to break free from his grasp.  
"Lance! You pendejo!" (asshole) Lance pulled away from her and put a hand on his chest.  
"Hey! Language Lucia!" Lance said after a gasp.  
"Not like anyone but you understands me!" Keith let out a loud groan.  
"If you two want to fight, you can go out into the hallway!" Keith managed to say over the noise the two were making.  
"We, will continue this later!" Lance said. Lucia just stuck her tongue out at him and leaned back in her chair.  
"Anyways!" Keith started. "This is my…" Keith mulled over some words in his head. "my coworker?" Keith nodded. "Yeah, coworker. This is-" Lance cut him off.  
"Coworkers? Really? I thought our rivalry meant more to you than that!" Lance said while doing some dramatics.  
"Anyways, this is Lance. I don't care what you call him. Him and some of my other friends including my brother will be coming in for the next month or so every Friday to help since there is twenty of you and only one of me. Everyone good with this?" Keith managed to finish. Everyone nodded. "Good. Guitar players and singers, if I am busy, please go to Lance to help." Lance raised his hand. "Yes Lance?" Keith said with a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"I also know basic piano due to some… prior lessons when I was a teenager." Keith nodded.  
"Alright. Alright everyone. Let me know your song choices by the end of the day please! We need to get started as soon as possible!" He heard everyone make some sound of agreement. "And also! Please pick an easy song! You guys may be in an advanced class, but we are using these in a performance! Remember that!" They all agreed once more. Then with Keith's conformation, they put there desks in two, sitting with the person they were working with.

_Keith remembered placing his hands over another. Softly guiding the other boys hands around the keys of the grand piano.  
"This, is a C sharp, and a D flat." Keith said as he moved his hand over the other boys and made him press the key. The boy had said something back in conformation, but Keith couldn't hear his voice. Keith smiled at whatever the boy said. Both of their faces going red, and then Keith quickly named more keys and told the other one certain note keys, and the other boy smiled brightly. Ocean blue eyes lighting up, and tanned skin flushing red. Keith was starting to see more and more of the boy in his mind. _

All through the day, kids came to him telling him their song choices and the versions they would be playing.

_Dylan/Geoff- Trumpet & Trumpet- Star Wars_  
_Tisha/Quinton- Flute & Clarinet- You're The One That I Want_  
_Jill/Tayla- Bass & Guitar- Bang The Doldrums_  
_Finn/Jamie- Viola & Violin- Crazy Little Thing Called Love _  
_Kaleb/Deanna- Guitar & Drums- Jet Lag (Previous recordings for background bass & guitar)_  
_Delilah/Damien- Singing/Cello & Guitar (Acoustic)- Can't Help Falling In Love With You_  
_Yvonne/Connor- Alto Sax. & Tenor Sax.- Halo_  
_Winston/Patricia- Piano & Piano- Pompeii _  
_Sierra/Sammy- Flute & Flute- Beauty And The Beast_  
_Allen/Lucia- Violin & Piano- Talking To The Moon_

After getting all of the names, instruments, and songs down, it was time for the first break.  
"Alright. Be gone with you heathens!" Keith said as the bell rang. "I'll have all your songs for after the break!" He heard a few words of agreement, but everyone was gone.  
"So, that's all you do?" Keith shook his head.  
"No. Of course not. We usually do math and history in the start, then after first break we do literature and science, then we do gym and music at the end of the day." Lance nodded at Keith's explanation. Then Keith stood up and started walking out the door.  
"Hey! Where you going!" Lance said getting up and running after him.  
"I have to go to the lab and print some things. You wanna help?" Lance nodded and followed Keith.

"Alright. You'll handle _Star Wars, You're The One That I Want, Bang The Doldrums, Crazy Little Thing Called Love,_ and _Jet Lag_. Sound good?" Keith said, Lance only let out a hum of agreement, already going onto a website that provides the notes, Keith would give the empty clefs to the kids for them to fill out.

"So. How does this work?" Lance asked as they put a piece of paper with the staffs on it on each of the desks, followed by the notes for their instrument and clefs.  
"This allows the kids to be able name notes, and know how to write music. They show the sheet music to me before they start practicing, and if it's right, then they get the green light to start." Lance nodded then walked over to the door where he had placed his guitar at the start of the day and brought it out. Keith had forgotten to tell Shiro which one to bring, so he ended up dropping off the acoustic. It was a plain, classic acoustic with stickers decorating the body. There was the bisexual flag, a few pride hearts and flags, along with a piece sign, and a sticker that read, just simply 'blue' and had the blue ranges on it.  
"Any requests?" Lance asked as he tuned the guitar.  
"Nope." Keith replied as he looked over more papers.  
"C'mon. There has to be _something_ you want me to play!" Lance whined and started to poke Keith in the side.  
"J-just play something!" Keith said as Lance's fingers brushed his side and caused him to feel ticklish. Lance grinned.  
"Wait, are you s- I mean, are you ticklish Keith?" Lance said.  
"W-W-What? _No_!" Keith said as his face started to heat up.  
"Oh, I think you are!" Lance went to lunge at Keith and start tickling him, but the bell had rung and the halls were beginning to fill with noise. "Dammit. I'll get you later!" Lance said with a wink. Keith rolled his eyes.

At the end of the day, everything was going fine. All of the kids had already started their practicing, and Keith was pulled away at the second break to do the outside and inside patrol, meaning Lance didn't have any way to attack him. But, now it was near the end of the day and he would be stuck working at the club for most of the days, meaning he would spend a lot of time with Lance. But Keith just shook his head and pushed the thought from his mind, and instead walked over to the piano that was currently unoccupied and plucked a few notes of a song long from his memory.

But, he had managed to play the song perfectly, a beautiful guitar joining in. And when he looked over at Lance who had a toothy grin and was the only one that had a guitar with it out, Keith tried to scowl but he didn't.  
"So, you two are in the recital now." Tayla said, pointing two dark fingers at the two adults.  
"Yeah. Definitely." Yvonne said, pushing thick brown hair out of her face. Even though she and her parents had been in the States for so long, she still had a slight French accent.  
"Do we not get a say in this-" Keith started.  
"Nope!" Lucia and Lance said in unison, Lance held out his hand and got a high five from his younger sister.  
"Do I get-" Keith put a hand on his chest, and was once again cut off.  
" _Nope_!" Came the reply from everyone in the room.  
"Fine." Cheers echoed around the room. And Keith ended up meeting eyes with Lance, and held eye contact for longer than intended.

_"No. Not again. This can't happen."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PIECE THAT ALLEN AND LUCIA PLAY: BRUNO MARS - Talking To The Moon (Violin & Piano Duet) ft. HarbingerDOOM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zNcaDWFjdA
> 
> DAMIEN AND DELILAH PLAY: Cant Help Falling in Love with You. Cello Guitar duet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0WB29MJJgQ
> 
> KEITH AND LANCE PLAY: Maroon 5 - Payphone Cover (Piano, Guitar) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H82Cgo6vYXI
> 
> (I don't know how to link things so I included the title and the YouTube link)


	5. Turn Back Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I will always protect you, my little flame."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH!!!!!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS!!!!!!
> 
> Anyways, so this chapter is set during the younger days, obviously, and I will have another chapter like this, it'll probably be the next one, but I have not decided yet.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance was excited. He was thirteen, and about to start eighth grade! How could he not be excited! He double checked his outfit in the mirror, a white baseball shirt with a blue collar and arms, and plain blue jeans. He was ready.

 

 

 

 

When he got downstairs, he immediately sat at the table with his older sister Gabriela, and younger sister Izabela. Gabriela was seventeen and going into her last year of high school, and Izabela was eight. She was going into grade 3 and was nervous. Then there was the two year old baby Lucia.

"Am I the only one that still finds it weird that Ally isn't here?" Lance shrugged at what Izabela had said. Alexander was his oldest brother, and the oldest of the five children. He was twenty, and going into his second year at university, he was getting a degree in architecture.

"Yeah, kinda." Gabriela said without lifting her head from her book. She was doing research for some sort of article she was going to write most likely. She was going to be a journalist.

"But Gabby! It's so weird!" Lance said. He wanted to get Gabby going. Just like Alexander would want.

"Lancy! Lancy!" Lucia giggled.

"See? Lui agrees with me!" Lance said reaching over and holding out his hand, Lucia grabbing it. Gabby only scoffed, pushing her short black hair out of her face. She had striking dark green eyes unlike the rest who had blue. But her hair was shared with Alexander. Alexander also had dark blue eyes.

"Lui, is two Lancy." Gabby said with a sigh.

"Then I agree with him!" Izabela said. She jumped up on her chair, placing her hands on her hips. But she had jumped up too quickly, curly brown locks falling into her eyes. She huffed and they blew out of her face slightly.

"Izabela! Sit down!" There mother said walking into the room, her name was Valentina McClain, formally Vasquez. She was the one where they got there dark skin from and where Ally and Gabby had gotten their hair. She also helped contribute to Gabby's green eyes by having brown. Izabela immediately sat down, their mom had three plates of food and gave them to the girls and their father gave a plate to Lance.

"Why are you standing anyways?" Their father asked. He had lighter skin than the kids and their mom, with brown hair and blue eyes. His name was William McClain. William's dad had been from Honduras, but he had been in the country for only a short while before he was sent back, but he had been there long enough to get a women pregnant, the daughter of two Irish immigrant, her name was Brianna McClain. And growing up in the seventies as a mixed kid wasn't very ideal.

"Because I was agreeing with Lancy!" Izabela said as she plopped back into her chair and dug into her eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Okay. But why were you standing on a chair Izzy?" William asked as he sat down on the chair between Lance and Lucia.

"To prove a point!" Izzy said with a 'duh' look.

"Alright Izzy. Eat your food. The bus will be here in an hour." They all said okay and all started to stuff their faces.

 

When they were done eating, Gabby had immediately left taking her car to school, but the other two stuck around and played with Lui before they left for the bus stop.

 

When they had gotten to the stop, they immediately departed from one another and went over to their respective friend groups. Lance had two very close friends, Hunk Garrett, and Pidge Holt. Pidge was two years younger than them, but had advanced a couple grades because they were so smart. Pidge was short, probably would always be, and they had short light brown hair and big amber eye, while Hunk, who was from Samoan, Hunk was tall, had a bigger build, dark brown hair that he used an orange headband to keep out of his face, and brown eyes that seems so loving to all.

"Hey guys!" Lance said as he finally joined there group.

"Hey man!" Hunk said as he grabbed Lance into a bone crushing hug. "You ready to start a new year?" Hunk said. Lance grinned and nodded his head.

"Yeah dude! This year will be killer! And I have a great feeling about this year!" Hunk laughed with Pidge.

"You say that every year Lance." Pidge said as they adjusted their backpack. Lance just shushed them.

"Well, I have a really great feeling about it!" Lance said placing his hands on his hips. He scanned the crowd. His eyes stopped at a new head that had joined everyone. The kid was standing by their self.

"Hey. Who's the new kid?" Lance asked nodding his head towards the kid with black hair.

"I dunno. Probably some new kid. You remember Shiro right?" Hunk said. Lance nodded and Pidge rolled their eyes. Shiro and Pidge's older brother Matt were the same age and best friends.

"Yeah. He's like, what, four years older than us? Gabby's friend's with him. And so was Ally I think." Hunk nodded at Lance's words.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure that's the kid is staying with one of Shiro's friends. He's a foster kid." Pidge said.

"Ah. Okay. Let's go talk to him!" Lance said and started to jump.

"Lance, I don't think-" Hunk started.

"Fine! I'll go then!" Hunk went to grab Lance to stop him, but Pidge stopped him.

"Let him be." Hunk just sighed and nodded at his friend.

 

"Hey! You! With the mullet!" Lance said as he ran up to the kid waving. The kid just turned to look at him. Eyebrows raised. "Are you new?! What's your name?!" Lance asked with such excitement that it took him awhile to register the surprised look on the kids face and the raised eyebrows.

"Um, what?" Lance smiled.

"You got a name?" Lance asked. The boy only nodded. "Well, the name's Lance! Lance McClain! Now you!" The boy adjusted the strap of his red backpack.

"Uh, I'm Keith. Keith Kogane." Lance smiled.

"Nice! You have really cool eyes by the way!" Lance said as he leaned forward. Keith shifted awkwardly. His eyes were purple! Purple!

"Um, thank you..?" Keith said. Then he turned away from Lance. Hoping he would go away.

"Yeah! My mamá and papá told me that when you meet a new friend, ask their name, and learn more about them!" Keith only nodded at what Lance was saying. He wasn't really listening.

 

When they had finally gotten onto the bus, Lance had sat with Keith. Against the boys wishes, but Lance didn't care. Instead, he introduced Keith to Hunk and Pidge.

 

When they had gotten to the school, and into their classes, they found that they were arranged in alphabetical order, and Keith was stuck beside Lance.

 

They were only in their second month of school when Keith had to start to distance himself from everyone.

"Dude! Just leave me alone!" Keith said as he pushed Lance away from him and stalked off.

"Why are you being such a dick?!" Lance yelled at him.

"Why won't you just leave me alone!" Keith yelled back. The two were in a stand off.

"I just want to be your friend!" Lance said.

"And I want to be left alone! Now why don't you screw off and go hang out with Pidge and Hunk and leave me alone!" Keith turned and started to walk away, but soon Lance was on him and the two were fighting.

 

When they were caught fighting and were pulled apart, Lance had far more scrapes than Keith who only had a bloody nose.

"That's it! You two will sit with one another for the rest of the year, you will be on projects with each other for the rest of the year, and there will be no if's, and's, or buts! Do you two understand?!" Their principal, a man with dark skin, blue eyes and white hair said.

"Yes sir." The two replied. The man sat back in his chair.

"You two will serve a detention every Friday night until you two learn to get along! Do you understand me?" The two nodded their heads once more. "Good. Now run along back to class." The two boys mumbled out goodbyes then went back to class.

 

Surprisingly, the two found they made a good team. They always had a tied score with Pidge and Hunk on assignments, and after working out their differences, they became close friends.

 

Throughout the year, the four of them had all become closer, and all became older, they were fourteen now, except for Pidge who was twelve. But Keith and Lance, they had become much closer than Keith had wanted them to become.

"Dude! Wanna come over after school? Ally's coming home for the weekend and my family is having a big dinner! Pidge and their brother and Hunk are coming over too!" Lance said as he sat with Keith. Their desks were still together, the teacher noticed that they worked well together and Lance was helping Keith come out of his comfort zone.

"Um, I don't know." Keith said. Lance let out a sound of disapproval.

"Come on man! It'll be fun~!" Lance said, he started to nudge Keith's shoulder with his own and the shorted boy blushed.

"F-f-fine. Only for a little while." Lance's face lit up brightly.

"Awesome!" He gave Keith a hug and it looked like Keith was about to explode. "Thanks again!" Keith only nodded at Lance as he helped move Hunk and Pidge's desks to his and Keith's. They were all going into groups of four now.

 

Later that day, Keith absentmindedly smiled at Lance as he showed off his new bright blue braces to all those who would listen. He only rolled his eyes and frowned when Pidge nudged him with their elbow and raised their eyebrows. A knowing smirk on their lips.

"Pidge, don't say anything." Keith said, and Pidge laughed.

 

At the end of the day, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were being picked up by Alexander. Lance tried to get Keith to just hitch a ride with them, which Keith was about to take, but a tall blond boy had walked into the school. And Keith shivered and his eyes widened.

"I have to go." Keith said quickly, walking towards the blond figure that just showed up.

"Wait! What about dinner?!" Lance whined. Keith smiled at Lance.

"I'll get Casey to drive me over later, if she can't and Donny can't, then I'll either walk or call you. Okay?" Lance only nodded with a frown, and then Keith ran off to the man with blond hair.

 

Later that night, just before eight, when dinner had already been serve, and Hunk, Lance, and Pidge were getting ready for a sleepover, the doorbell rang. Lance who had been very upset that Keith hadn't shown up was sulking and didn't answer the door, but Matt had, and he let out a gasp when it turned out to be Keith standing at the door. Gabby's friend Shiro had showed up for the dinner, he was tall, built, and had black hair and brown eyes.

"Shiro!" Matt and Gabby said as they walked over to the door.

"Keith!" Pidge, and Hunk shouted. Lance's ears perked at the sound of the boys name, and when he got up, he gasped. He ran to the door and grabbed Shiro and Keith's hands. He brought them into the house and closed the door, than immediately hugged Keith.

"Mamá! Papá!" Gabby shouted through the house. Their mom had been in Lance's room helping to set up the two bunk bed attachments for his room.

"We're busy Gabriela!" Their mom shouted back.

"Tienes que venir aquí!"(You need to come down here!) Gabby shouted back.

"¡Esta mejor ser importante Gabriela!"(This better be important Gabriela!) Their mom shouted back angrily as they heard the stairs creak.

"Es Keith, mamá! Y él está lastimado!"(It's Keith, mom! And he's hurt!) Lance shouted back to his mom. Keith didn't know what the three were saying, but he knew his named had been said, and he knew that Lance was worried.

"Keith! ¡Dios mío!" Valentina immediately went over to Keith and checked him over, a few cuts littered his body, and their was a cut on his cheek. "Lance, take Keith to the bathroom and clean him up. I'm going to talk to Takashi." Lance nodded numbly.

"Keith, I'm going to take your hand. Okay?" Lance said softly, Keith nodded silently, grabbing Lance's hand, and Lance led him to one of the upstairs bathrooms. Lance smiled weakly when Keith squeezed his hand. Lance made sure to squeeze back.

 

When they had made it to the bathroom, Lance led Keith to the toilet and made him sit on the lid. Keith had wide eyes as silent tears fell down his face.

"I'm going to have to touch you. Is that okay?" Lance said. He made sure to wait until Keith nodded to apply any sort of touch to him, and when he did, Lance lightly dabbed around the cuts on his face and arms. Then, he noticed the dark red splotch spreading on the side of Keith's t-shirt. "Keith. I need to take off your shirt. Is that okay?" Keith nodded once more.

"Lance?" Keith tried to speak as he grabbed onto one of Lance's hands, but his voice was weak and wavering.

"It's okay. I promise." Keith nodded and Lance placed a small kiss on the hand that had grabbed his own, and started to lift Keith's shirt over his head. When he did, he immediately noticed the cut on his side that was slowly seeping blood. "Holy shit!" Lance mumbled loudly and Keith whimpered. "Keith? It'll be okay. Trust me." Lance said placing a hand on Keith's cheek to keep him focused on Lance.

"Okay…" Keith managed to say. Lance stood up so he could grab a towel that was hanging on the door, and before he knelt once more to clean the cut on his side, Lance placed a kiss on Keith's forehead and then placed his forehead against his.

"I promise. You will never have to go back there again. Mamá, papá, Shiro, and myself, will make sure of it." Keith nodded. "Now, this'll hurt, feel free to slap me across the face or whatever." Lance said trying to make a joke. Keith just swatted Lance's shoulder. "There's my little flame." Lance mumbled, he quickly put rubbing on the cloth and held it to Keith's side.

"Lance… it burns… it stings…" Keith mumbled with a hiss.

"I know little flame, I know… just hold onto me okay?" Lance said quickly. Keith only nodded and wrapped his arms around Lance's neck. Lance was ready to fight someone. To go find the kid that did this and give them a piece of his mind.

 

After that, Keith stayed the night at the McClain house. And he did for the rest of his time with the family that had the kid that hurt him. Shiro had been friends with said kid, and had been home for the weekend. He had graduated high school before their second semester, and was already in university, but he was visiting for the rest of the month as he was still required to attend their graduation ceremony. But, Takashi Shirogane, more commonly known as Shiro, knew that if no one took Keith in, he would be bounced around from home to home as no one would wish to adopt a teenager. So, Keith and Lance were thrilled when they found out Shiro's own adoptive family would take him in. Keith couldn't stop crying, already having grown close to the older boy. Lance smiled as he watched them. They had a month until high school, a month until Shiro left again, and a month left of harmless fun.

 

The night before Keith left the McClain house to go to his new home, Lance and Keith camped out under the stars, huddled together in one big sleeping bag, Keith snuggled into Lance. But Lance knew he was still worrying and scared. Keith had told him why he had been hurt by his foster brother. He had found out Keith liked boys, and deemed it wrong and he should be punished. This further angered Lance.

"I promise. As long as I'm around, no one will hurt you little flame." Lance said as Keith turned onto his other side to look Lance in the eyes. Lance kissed his fingertips, placing them over the scar that Keith was still haunted with. "I promise." Keith nodded, smiling brighter than Lance had ever seen. And Lance leaned in, blushing madly as he kissed the other boy, and he was ecstatic when he felt the soft push of lips back.

"Promise you'll always be here?" Keith said softly when they pulled apart, his face bright red.

"I promise." Lance said as he placed another soft kiss on the boys lips.

"JESUS CHRIST! FUCKING FINALLY! GABBY! FIFTY BUCKS! PAY UP!" The boys jumped when they saw Alexander jumping up and down in the window shouting.

"YOU GUYS COULDN'T OF WAITED ANOTHER MONTH?! REALLY?! LANCE! YOU ARE THE WORST LITTLE BROTHER!" Gabriela shouted. Lance started to stutter and Keith hid in his shirt embarrassed.

"I JUST GOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER TO BED! NOW SILENCIO!"(Silence) Lance snickered and Keith started to laugh as the two young adults were scolded by their mother.

"I'll miss this…" Keith admitted.

"What? The wrath of an angry Spanish mother?" Lance joked. Keith nodded and laughed.

"Yeah, and everything else." Lance nodded.

"Yeah. It'll take some time to adjust. But, you could always visit and sleepover. You know mamá wouldn't care." Keith nodded once more smiling.

"Yeah. I know." Lance placed a kiss on Keith's forehead.

"Alright. Goodnight little flame." And with that, the two boys fell asleep.

 

_"I always_ _swore I would protect you mi amor…" Lance mumbled as he laid awake, arms wrapped around Keith as he cuddled into Lance's embrace. He forgot how nice this was, how nice it felt to have Keith back in his arms snoring lightly, some drool but not too much. Lance then lightly traced the scar that still lined his once lovers side. "I will always protect you, my little flame." Lance placed a kiss on Keith's head, then fell back asleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics at the end is after Keith and Lance's one night stand in between chapters 1 and 2.
> 
> Also! Fun fact! I live in Canada, and last year my choir went to Washington to participate in a festival.  
> On our way to Washington, a choir member was pulled off the bus. He was from Honduras and has lived in Canada for three years, but he was pulled off the bus for almost an _hour_ , anyways, when he got back on the bus all he said was, while he looked very traumatised, "You know those interrogation rooms in movies? They're _real_." and then when we were going back to Canada, the Canadian patrol officer asked what would happen if he snapped his green card, and all he said was "You'd have to face the wrath of my angry Spanish mother." so yeah! Little fun story!
> 
> Also, I don't speak Spanish, word reference is my friend here. So, yeah. My second language is French, and I'm barely fluent in that.


	6. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This of course, was only before they realized their lives would change. And it still pained Lance to think of this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's an update! About a month later! Oops!
> 
> Bolded stuff means its kinda important, italics is kind of like an insight from the future or author, depends on how you want to interpret it.
> 
> Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this! I love you all!

When they had gone through their freshman year of high school, they didn't expect their lives to get even more fucked up. At fourteen, and twelve for Pidge, the group of four were thrusted into the world of spit balls, an eccentric science and astrology teacher that also taught engineering, and many other weird characters. At sixteen and fifteen though, they weren't ready for the changes that would come at them.

 

The group of four were lucky though, in their junior year they had ended up being in most of the same classes. But Keith, he was elated when he saw he had all but one of his classes with Lance, and that class was in their second semester. And that class was cooking, which Keith had with Hunk. That was in their second semester though.

 

"Keith… Keith…" Keith groaned as he rolled onto his stomach, he was in Lances bed. Having stayed over that week because his adoptive parents had to go somewhere on business. Well, more of they were deployed. Saki was his adoptive mother, she was a nurse in the air force, where she had met his adoptive father, Roy. Roy was a pilot. Shiro and Matt were both following in their fathers footsteps, as after university, both of them were going to join the air force as pilots, as both had done air cadets and that's how the pair met.

"Lance… fuck off…" Keith mumbled. It was Saturday. So Keith was ready to sleep until noon, but he knew that wouldn't happen. "Keith, it's nine in the morning. Mamá will have your head if you aren't down for breakfast soon." Lance said nudging Keith trying to get him to move.

"So be it…" Keith said. "Just means I don't have to write that astronomy essay…" He said as he pulled Lance's blankets over his head.

"If you don't get up I'm going to tickle you." Lance said. A laugh threatening to escape his façade of being seriousness. "Oh really?" Keith said. He was smirking under the covers. "That, or I'll send in Lui." Lance said with a tone of seriousness. Lucia was six now, and wa a monster. Keith poked his eyes out from under the covers. "You wouldn't _dare_." Keith glared at Lance.

"Wanna try me?" Lance said with a lopsided grin and shining eyes.

"I would rather be tickled…" Keith mumbled. But Lance heard him.

"Alright. Tickling it is!" Keith's eyes widened and he made the mistake of throwing the covers off of his body.

"Wait wha-" Keith was cut off by his own laughter as Lance started to wiggle his fingers under his rib cage. "Lance! This is betrayal!" Keith managed to say between catching his breath from laughing. Lance just smiled as he continued his assault on the other boy. At one point, Lance had ended up with his feet near Keith's, Keith had managed to lift one of his feet high enough to be able to wiggle his foot against Lance's who after feeling the contact, burst out laughing. Lance had quickly realized his mistake at starting this fight with Keith, as the Cuban boy was quickly pinned beneath the other.

"Hey! Lance! Stop making out with Keith! Breakfast is ready!" Lance's face went bright red as Gabriela stood at the door. She was twenty now, and had started her second year of university where she was studying to become a journalist. Just as she had always wanted to do.

"We aren't making out!" Lance said as he wiggled around. Keith had him pinned, one of Keith's legs resting between his.

"Yeah. Sure." Gabriela scoffed and walked away. "Don't worry, I won't tell Mamá. Now get your asses out of bed. Stat." She then walked away and the two boys separated from one another. Faces red and full of heat.

 

That had been two weeks before Valentines day, and two weeks that Lance had realized he was actually in _love_ with Keith. Not just the silly one that most kids his age felt, but he was absolutely sure he was meant to be with the mullet haired kid. That he was meant to spend his life with him. Little did Lance know that Keith felt the same.

 

"Hunk! I need your help!" Keith said as he barged into his cooking class. Their teacher didn't really care what the students did. So Hunk usually just set out random recipes for people to try if they wanted to, and he was the one that people would go to with questions.

"What's up?" Hunk looked to both of his sides then leaned closer to Keith. "Is Lance stuck in the woman's bathroom again?" He whispered.

"What?" Keith said and shook his head. "No! Friday is Valentines day!" Hunk rolled his eyes.

"Keith. You haven't done or gotten anything for Lance have you?" Keith nodded.

"Nope! Not a single thing! I need to know how to make chocolates! Stat!" Hunk chuckled but nodded as the pale skinned teen's face went red.

"All right! Let's get started on a few samples then shall we? Then you'll decide what one you like, then we can get some made and hidden for Friday." Keith nodded eagerly. Cooking was their last class of the day, so if they needed to stay after school it would be fine.

 

 

Friday night, Lance came bursting through the door. Arms filled with bags of ingredients for cake. Saki and Roy were going out of town for Valentines, so naturally, they were getting Lance to stay with Keith for the weekend while they were gone.

"Mamá! I need help!" Lance said as he barely opened the door to their house, he had grocery bags in his hands.

"Lance! What is all of this?!" The women asked as she walked over to Lance and grabbed some of the bags he was carrying. She was a solid 4'11" in height, and her son was now 5'11" and still growing. He only gave her a toothy smile.

"I'm going to bake Keith a cake!" Valentina just looked at her son, then started to laugh.

"Lance! You can barely make toast!" He heard Gabriela yell from the living room in the house. Izabela and Lucia giggling in the background.

"Hey! I can so!" Lance yelled back. His mom chuckled and shook her head. She then started to walk towards the kitchen, Lance trailing behind her.

"Your brother actually is quite the cook now Gabby! Anyways, what type of cake do you want to make Keith?" Lance shrugged then set the bags he was carrying on the counter.

"I want it to be purple. Obviously." Lance said and he pulled out the contents of his bag. "I also want strawberry on it. 'Cause. Y'know. Red." Valentina smiled as Lance's face started to go red from blushing. She couldn't help but chuckle as Lance started a rant on how much Keith adored the colour and why it meant so much to him.

"Do you love him hijo?" Valentina asked as Keith was singing under his breath. She had just finished putting the tray in their oven and Lance had just started the dishes. "W-w-what? Why do you say that?!" Lance asked as his face went red and he started the panic. "There's no way I could love a guy with a mullet! I mean, look at his face! Those beautiful eyes…" Valentina smirked at her son. "His pointed chin… long hair… those cute cheeks…" Lance had started to day dream. "I can't wait to wake up with him every day mamá!" Then, Lance realized what he said and dropped a bowl in the sink.

"Lance, you may love this boy. You are young still, so we still can not tell… but love is a precious thing, and you should tell him! Even sixteen year old boys like yourself can feel love you know!" Valentina said, pointing a spoon at him.

"I know mamá. Thank you." Lance said as in a few strides he enveloped his mother in a hug.

"Alright. Now, back to finishing off the icing and jam. Sound good?" Valentina asked as she tucked a strand of hair behind Lance's ear and smiled.

 

**"Yeah. Sounds great mamá."**

 

 

After they had finished making the cake, Valentina made sure Lance had all of his things then drove him over to Keith's home.

 

"Honey! I'm home!" Keith rolled his eyes and smiled when the familiar voice announced himself into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Keith said as he flipped through a book while he waited by the timer near the fridge. Hunk, after many unsuccessful attempts on Keith's end, had eventually just made the chocolate for Keith, and had dyed it the colour Keith had wanted. A dark, ocean blue that had red swirls. Keith had no idea how Hunk did it. And then the insides, Keith had put white chocolate that was dyed purple.

"Oh! Hey Keith!" Lance said as he entered the kitchen and walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped him up in a hug and gave him a hug. "So, I don't feel like cooking. Wanna order a pizza and watch some cheesy movies?" He asked. Keith laughed. "Yeah. Sure." Lance gave Keith another kiss then walked over to the phone and picked it up.

 

All Keith knew was that at 5:30 P.M. a large pizza was being dropped off at his house. And there was fucking pineapple on it. But he didn't see it was only on half of it. "I'm not touching it." Keith said pointing at the pizza.

"C'mon babe, it's not that bad!" Keith just shook his head. "Nope. Not happening." After he said that, Lance grabbed a slice and walked over to Keith.

"Eat it. Eat it. Eat it." Lance continued to chant as he tried to feed Keith the pizza.

"No!" Keith said laughing as he tried to push the taller boy away from him.

 

After half an hour, Lance had lost and Keith was able to eat the half of the pizza without pineapple, that was now cold, in triumph as Lance held him against his chest.

 

Several cheesy movies later, the two had given each other their gifts. And, had very messily devoured them. Keith had been very red as he handed over the chocolates. Apologizing that he wasn't the one who made them and all he did was melt the chocolate and put it in the middle.

"Keith, I love them. And don't worry. It was mostly mamá who made the cake." Keith nodded and then Lance cupped on of Keith's cheeks and gave him a loving kiss.

 

_This of course, was only before they realized their lives would change. And it still pained Lance to think of this._

 

After awhile, Keith had made it so he was cuddling Lance. By laying on the boy. Their chests touching as they both had focused on the T.V., but Lance had grown bored of this, and having Keith laying on him like this, Keith's legs and his tangled together. And Keith didn't know what overcame him, but he started to nibble on Lance's collarbone.

"Keith… babe… what are you-" Lance cut himself off with his own moan as Keith had bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on Lance's neck.

"W-w-was that a good sound?" Keith asked mumbling, and Lance nodded.

"Fuck yeah." Lance didn't know what came over him, but all he knew now was that Keith was on his back. Lance nestled between his legs as he nipped and sucked on the skin at the base of Keith's neck. The raven haired boys moans were turning Lance on, and he didn't know what he was going to do. He was beyond the point of no return. And he didn't really want to jack off in his boyfriends parents house.

"Uh, Keith… we might want to stop…" Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance, then saw how red the boy had gotten. Lance was then starting to shift his jeans around, trying to get his point around to Keith. But then Keith had the audacity to smirk at him. Keith grabbed Lance's hand and rested it on his thigh. The loose pants Keith usually wore had become tight and strained.

"I want to continue. Do you?" Keith asked. The faintest blush tracing his cheeks. Lance only nodded as he leaned back down and started to kiss Keith once more.

 

Lance could only smile nervously as he and Keith laid on Keith's bed. Clad in strained briefs as Lance hovered over Keith. Keith only gave him a smile that made Lance's heart beat fast and swell. A smile that seemed to melt him into a puddle. Lance then leaned down and once again nipped at his lovers pale skin. Leaving more slightly red skin.

"Uh, Lance?" Keith said. Voice straining lightly.

"Yes?" Lance immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Um… Te quiero." Keith's face flushed red and Lance's heart stopped beating for two seconds before he smirked. Keith looked scared though as it took a few moments for his reaction.

"Hey! I was supposed to say that first!" Lance said as he leaned down and nuzzled against Keith's neck. "I love you too, little flame." Keith smiled again as he pulled Lance down enough so they were close enough that it seemed Lance was laying on him.

 

**"Are you ready?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Promise to stay after?"**

**"Of course. I'll always be here, my little flame."**

 

God. That seemed so long ago, but it was only two months ago. And even though it had only been a couple months since then, the two had fallen more in love.

"I'll be there soon Lance. I promise." Keith said as he pulled on his jacket and as Shiro rolled his eyes and grabbed his car keys. Shiro was about to go back to university, so he was dropping Keith off.

"Alright, alright. I'm just excited to see you!" Lance smirked as he laid down in his bed, holding his phone to his ear carefully. "This _is_ the first time we'll be alone since Valentines, and again, I can make you scream my name loud enough that the world can hear it." He said with a purr, Keith only let out a chuckle. Then smirked as Shiro walked away for a second and spoke low. "Are you sure it won't be the other way around mi amor?" Keith said. He was about to start quoting his boyfriend. "Because you will scream so loud that the fucking stars will cry because they can only imagine the feeling I can give you." Lance's eyes widened as Keith's voice came out with a purr.

"Holy shit." Lance whispered and Keith laughed. "Okay. Fuck. You win. Alright, now get the fuck over here and take me." Lance said and Keith laughed harder.

"Alright. I'll be over soon. I love you." Keith closed the door and locked it. "I love you too, my little flame." Then, they hung up as Shiro and Keith got into the drivers and passenger side doors.

 

**"Be safe, use protection. All that jazz. Alright little brother?"**

**"Shiro!"**

 

Lance had been wondering what was taking Keith so long. Until he saw an ambulance drive by his house. Alarms blaring. Lance then thought the worse. He grabbed his coat and shoes and ran out of the house and down the street. And his heart dropped. He saw the familiar red bike, scoffed up and laying on it's side, a truck crashed into the lamp post, skid marks littering the road, a man being tested with a breathalyzer, then being handcuffed and put into the back of a police car. Shiro being rolled away into an ambulance as his the place where his right arm was now bled. And then, a boy with black hair being checked over, then being put into the ambulance.

"Keith!" Lance yelled as he ran into the street, he was relieved when he saw it was someone that knew him and Keith that was the ambulance driver. He let Lance ride with them after an argument that was lengthy.

 

**The only thing Lance did the whole ride was sing** **_Stay With Me_ ** **to Keith**

 

Lance was still pacing the hospital room at one in the morning. All of their friends had been there, and Shiro's girlfriend had driven down. She was nice. Her name was Allura, and she made sure to comfort Lance when needed, and he made sure to do the same with her.

 

But, when the doctor came out at seven in the morning to update them on the situations, all they learned was that the trauma turned Shiro's hair white from stress and trauma, he lost his right arm and it would be replaced with a prosthetic, he had a badly broken nose that was sure to leave a nasty scar.

"But. Mr. Shirogane will wake up!" The doctor said. "What about Keith?" Lance asked.

"Uh, I'm sorry but I can only tell family and close friends what happened to Mr. Kogane-" He let out a growl as he squared up against the doctor.

"The name's Lance. Lance McClain. Keith Kogane is my boyfriend of three years, and family friend of five. So if you would _kindly_ tell me how he is so I don't need to call my mamá down here to kick your teeth in with her words." Lance squinted his eyes. "Because I am a hell of a lot nicer then her." Lance clenched his teeth and the doctor backed up slightly.

"Well, Mr. McClain, Keith is in a coma. He suffered severe trauma to his head, and he may suffer from amnesia. There's no telling how bad it is." The doctor let out a sigh. "I'm truly sorry." Then, he walked away. Leaving Lance frozen where he stood.

 

Weeks had past until Keith had finally woken up. And Lance was ecstatic, immediately calling the doctors and nurses to his room. But, that was the day Lance's heart was first broken by the boy, by only three little words.

 

**"Who are you?"**

 

That night, Lance went home and tore apart his room. Yelling and screaming as his room was completely turned over. But he was happy when he knew his mom had did as he asked and hid any pictures that Keith was in so that they weren't damaged.

 

**"What are the chance's he'll remember me?" A weak voice belonging to a heartbroken boy asked. "When will my little flame remember me?" His voice cracked. God did he ever hate that.**

**"I'm sorry. But it'll take a miracle."**

 

_That was the day Keith lost all memories of his friends. And the month his family moved to another town. Keith had lost all memory of his friends. Pidge. Hunk. He had lost memory of Shiro, but it was gained back due to pictures and being around him constantly. But what broke many hearts, was how he forgot Lance._

 

**Years Later…**

 

_"Lancy?"_

_"Yes Lui?"_

_"Why do we have to pretend that we don't know Keith?"_

_"Because Keith doesn't remember us Lui."_

_"Will he ever remember us Lancy?"_

_…_

_"I don't know Lui. I don't know."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a bit of a roller coaster of emotions. I still love you guys!


	7. Remember When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Country Night at Voltron is a night where everyone dresses up entirely stereotypical and talk the same way. But Keith and Lance help someone at Country Night. And Lance unknowingly helps Keith as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooo. Been awhile. Anyways, here's the next chapter that took forever to update. My bad. Any who. Here's the next chapter. Song's for this chapter are _Remember When_ and _I Love You To Much_ from _The Book Of Life_

When Lance had woken up, it was with a jump. He was at home in his bed, and it was a Sunday. He had no plans for the day, but he did work that night with Keith. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of being able to see the other man. Lance hated it, but he had fallen back in love with Keith. He didn't want to obviously. But, it just… happened. He didn't plan on having sex with Keith that night. But he was still happy it had happened. Because it helped him remember. It helped him remember that he loved Keith and he went through his whole heartbreak all over again. Lance let out a bitter laugh as he recalled the dream he had dreamt while he slept. He just relived memories that pained him to no extent. Some were secondhand though. But he didn't care. He was happy as in his dreams Keith remembered who he was. He remembered the love that they held for one another. He remembered the dreams that they shared. He remembered the memories that they both held close to their hearts. Lance looked up. Finding he had walked into his bathroom. And he stared at his reflection. His eyes seemed red. And when he turned around and glanced at the pillow that he had slept on he saw wet patches.   
"Must've cried in my sleep again…" He muttered to no one in particular. Hunk had moved out awhile ago. He moved in with his girlfriend Shay. The occasional featured singer in their band. She was a solo artist, and her brother owned a record label that was up and coming. It didn't really matter though. The Paladin's had been a dream that Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance all came up with together. And had started when they were fourteen. That's when Keith was taught guitar by Lance, and Keith attempted to teach the piano to Lance. This led to so many private lessons filled with praise and love.   
"And now I'm sad…" Lance chuckled to himself sadly as he looked himself over in the mirror. But his eyes fell upon the tattoo on his back when he checked for any sort of  blemishes. A tattoo that was a bass and treble clef made into a heart. Two eighth notes beside it. One red, and one blue. It was the exact same as Keith's. They had gotten them as soon as they turned sixteen. Lance's dad signing off for him and Shiro for Keith. Same with the piercings in their ears. The tattoos they had gotten on different days then one another, as their guardians weren't all for the matching tattoos, but he and Keith got their ears pierced with Hunk and Pidge as well.   
   
Lance's day went on the same from there. He did the same as always, sat around his apartment, sometimes plunking notes from his guitar. Sending last minute set lists to Hunk and Pidge. But right now Lance was just sitting in his living room scrolling through his phone when he went onto Instagram. He scrolled through his suggested accounts and saw a picture of Keith. He immediately smiled and hit the follow button. But his smile faltered when he saw the requested button. Which means he needed to wait for him to either decline or accept the request.   
   
While Lance waited around for the notifications to hit his phone from Pidge, Hunk, and hopefully Keith accepting his request, Lance went to making his dinner.   
   
Of course, his dinner wasn't much. All he did was make himself some canned soup. But when he was done he was smiling when he saw that Keith had accepted the request and started following him back. He also saw some texts from Pidge and Hunk. And they both said they would be there that night and confirmed the set list. But, there was a twist, there would be one slow song in the set list as Allura had told them that they would be allowing a proposal to happen at the club that night and that they were going to have Lance and maybe Keith, sing a song that both the person proposing and who they were proposing to, had liked and they both would want for their wedding song. He was kind of excited about it honestly. When he had found out what song it was he was ecstatic. He loved the song himself and couldn't wait to play it.   
   
When that night came to be, Lance was excited. They did have dress code that night. Flannel shirts with their colour as the main focus with one other colour, and dark blue jeans, and their normal black shoes. The hat was optional. It was country star night, a.k.a. the night where everyone came dressed in the most stereotypical clothing ever. But if you had an accent, you got free drinks the whole night. Lance didn't know why it was a thing. But, it somehow was. Lance checked the time once more before he grabbed his hat and car keys, then left for Voltron's.   
   
When Lance got to Voltron's, he was a bit earlier then usual. But this was intentional. He knew that Keith would be there. Which was the main reason he went early.  He smiled as he parked his car, then got out and walked up to the doors.  
"Howdy partner!" Lance said when he walked in, using the worst accent he could muster.   
"Oh my God my eardrums." Keith said. Lance just rolled his eyes.    
"That's it? They're gone? Aw, damn. Now you can't hear anymore!" Lance acted dramatically as Keith rolled his eyes. Lance then eyed Keith's outfit. Dark blue jeans, and a red and black flannel. Lance 'tsk'd and then flattened his own shirt out. It was blue and silver.   
"Don't sound too excited." Keith rolled his eyes. He then watched as he checked his phone.   
"Who's that?" Lance asked as he walked in behind the bar and set down his bag.   
"Shiro." Keith replied with a sigh as he answered the text. "Dammit. He said he found my old hat." Lance raised an eyebrow then smirked. Grabbing his bag. And he pulled out a light brown, straw, ten gallon hat. And he put it on.    
"Hey Keith…" Lance smirked as Keith's purple eyes looked at him. Then he saw all of the light fade from them.    
"No." Keith let out a groan. "Not you too!" Lance laughed.   
"C'mon Keith! I thought you were from Texas?" Keith arched an eyebrow and Lance's smile fell.   
"How did you know I was from Texas..?" Keith asked. Lance's brain almost exploded. How was he supposed to explain that?!   
_"Shit!"_ Lance thought. "Uh, Lui told me! You guys were talking about where you all were from and like, you told them about how you were originally from Texas and stuff!" Lance started to ramble. _"Please say you did! Please say you did! Please say you-"_ Lance prayed.   
"Oh. Yeah. That's right. I didn't know your family was full of musicians by the way." Lance laughed.   
"Well, not _all_ of us. Really only my siblings and mamá. Papá can't sing or play an instrument to save his life!" Lance said with a chuckle and Keith smiled. "Yeah. Well, I'm the only one that can really _still_ play. I mean, Lui does too. But Ally, Izzy, and Gabby just… aren't into it anymore. But once you learn an instrument…" Lance smiled fondly.   
"It never really leaves you?" Keith asked in reply. Voice a bit lighter than usual.   
"Yeah. I guess it doesn't." Lance said with a fond smile at Keith who returned it.   
   
Keith was ready to strangle Lance after only twenty minutes. The whole entire time he was checking stocks and tallying up how much of each product they had before they opened, Lance was making shitty puns and talking in the worst accent ever.   
"Oh Keithy boy!" Lance sang as he tried to get the others attention.   
"Fuck off Lance!" He said back. Lance let out a laugh and walked over to where Keith was leaning against the counter.    
"Here. Shiro came by and dropped this off before he went to the front!" Lance said as he placed the black ten gallon cap on Keith's head. Keith groaned.   
"Do I have to wear this?" Keith groaned as Lance nodded.   
"Yup. All of the gang is wearing them. And you are part of the gang. And don't worry, it's only until midnight. Then we close and go home and sleep!" Lance said, trying his best to make light of the situation the two were in. Keith only scoffed.   
"Yeah. For you. I have some tests that I need to mark on my break and hand in tomorrow. I will probably only get four hours of sleep." Lance went to say something. "At most." Keith concluded his sentence and left Lance with an open mouthed expression.   
"Dude! What the fuck?!" Lance's mouth fell open. Keith had never been one for much sleep, so when he started needed nights for another job to support himself and nights for marking tests and assignments as well, it didn't affect his schedule all to much.   
"What?" Was all Keith said as he went back to doing his job of restocking shelves.  
"What do you mean 'what'?! You'll be going off of maybe four hours of sleep! Dude! That's not normal! Or healthy!" Keith just rolled his eyes as Lance continued to rant about his sleep patterns. "What's the test on?!" Keith shrugged.  
"Really simple stuff. Just reading sheet music." Lance nodded.  
"Okay. I'm coming to your place after work to help you!" Lance proclaimed. Keith just crinkled his nose.  
"You really don't have to-" Lance raised his hand in a stop motion.  
"Zip it, Mullet. I'm coming over." Keith went to say something. _"Running every red light, to hell with the closure-"_ Keith groaned as Lance started to sing with a horrendous southern accent.  
"Lance. Stop." Lance only smirked.  
_"Save it for another night! Try not to think about you but it ain't working!"_ Lance took a deep breath and winked at Keith as Keith placed his face in his hands. _"WHY PUT OUT A FIRE THAT'S BURNING!"_ Keith gave up. He just grabbed a glass, poured himself some whiskey, and took a shot.  
"If I'm going to have to deal with you, I'm going to be a bit drunk." Keith said as he pointed a finger at Lance while holding the glass and Lance laughed.

When they had finally opened, Hunk and Pidge showed up last minute and set up their things and did some waiter things while Lance and Keith finished up the rush before Lance went up to play with the band. But Keith had been impressed so far with the customers of that night. Many were still drunk and trying to speak with drunken accents that were slurred to almost incoherent means.

Near the end of the night, Keith was approached by a man wearing just a plain grey shirt and jeans.  
"Hey. I called a few days back and talked to your boss. She around?" The man asked as he leaned against the counter.  
"Yeah. One second." Keith saw Pidge and waved them over. "Can you get Allura for me? This guy needs to talk to her." Pidge nodded.  
"Sure thing." Pidge said as they gave Keith a list of drink orders and he got to making them and placing them on the tray.

By the time Pidge came back with Allura, they took the tray of drinks and walked off to go deliver them.  
"Hello. I'm Allura. Is everything alright?" Allura asked.  
"Uh, yeah. I called in a few days ago. About the uh," The man looked around quickly. "about me proposing to my girlfriend with a specific song?" Allura's face brightened.  
"Of course! Are you ready?" The man nodded. Face going red.  
"Yeah." Allura caught Lance's attention and waved him over. The boy dressed in blue quickly made his way over. Seeing the guy at the bar who looked a little sketchy.  
"What's up?" Lance asked. He's was acting casual but Keith could tell by his body language Lance was ready to grab the guy and drag him out by the ear if he needed too.  
"Remember how I asked you to learn the song for me?" Lance nodded his head. "Well, I need you to play it now. And Keith?" Allure said looking towards the violet eyed boy. "Can you join in? You know, just, sing some harmonies?" Keith just started to shake his head.  
"I don't think so Allura." Keith denied the white haired girls request. But she just raised an eyebrow at him. Allura went to speak but the man started speaking.  
"Keith, was it?" The man started to say. "Listen. This… this has to be special. Y'know?" The man said. "I've never been good with words. But this song… this song outlines so much for my girlfriend and I, and the way that we feel and… and..." Keith just rolled his eyes and raised a hand.  
"Alright, alright. I'll help you out. Don't explode." Allura gave Keith a smile and the black haired boy rolled his eyes and walked off with Lance.

When they had gotten to the stage, Keith gave Lance a look as Lance just continued to set up his guitar.  
"Are you going to tell me what we're playing or not?" Keith asked. Violet eyes looking into ocean blue.  
"Oh. Right. Here." Lance said as he dug around his pockets and gave Keith a copy of the song. "I couldn't find a piano accompaniment for it. So. Yeah. Just sing along if you want, I guess?" Keith nodded.  
"Alright. Let's get this over with." Keith said as he dragged another stool over to where the one in front of the microphone.  
"Hey everyone! Welcome to Country Night!" Lance said as he strummed his guitar. Making sure it was tuned. "Yeah. This is _definitely_ not normal, um..." Lance strum his guitar once more. "So. We're going to slow things down... 'cause we aren't a normal club and we can do that. So. Yeah! Enjoy!" Lance finished what he was saying and started to pluck the first few chords of the song. Then started to sing. Of course he didn't have the normal southern twang for the song. But it didn't matter. Keith still got lost in his performance and couldn't help but listen intently to the song and Lance's voice. Ignoring the headache that seemed to be forming in his skull.

When the song was over, the two men were silent, and they were witnessing the man from earlier proposing to a girl in short shorts and a daisy duke top, cowboy boots and a straw hat completed her look. The man was obviously nervous, face flushed red and he was shaking on his knee slightly, but when the girl started to nod, they knew that the man had succeeded, and there would be a wedding in his near future.

That night they had closed up early. It was only midnight, and Lance and Keith were left with only a bit of marking left for after they closed up. And at the end of the night, and everyone had gone, Lance and Keith made their way over too Keith's apartment. Keith had brought out a bottle of something alcoholic, it was only half full, and the two started to drink from it. Marking the tests as they drank, with little to no conversation happening between the two.

After they had finished marking the tests, the two sat on the couch and started to watch TV.  
"Yeah, I mean… I haven't really been with anyone since high school." Lance randomly said while they were just talking and watching the show that was on. "I had one relationship after, but that resulted in a stolen car, so I just gave up. Haven't really fucked anyone after that until you." Lance said as he downed his glass of whatever it was that Keith had given him.  
"Yeah. Same here. At least, I think. I can't remember anything from my first two years of high school, but my brother told me I had been dating this one guy, and that we both loved each other. But I just wish I knew who he was talking about." Lance bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't entirely know what to say.  
"I'm… sure you'll remember eventually." Lance said trying to reassure him. But Keith only shook his head. "Doctors said it would take a miracle of some sort for me to remember." Lance only nodded weakly. Fighting back tears.  
"Do you believe in miracles?" Lance asked. Keith shrugged.  
"Maybe. Haven't figured it out yet." Keith said. Taking a drink from the bottle instead of his glass. Lance only nodded, and when Keith was done took the bottle and drank straight from it as well. After that, the bottle was left empty, and they were left alone with one another.

As the night had progressed, they had somehow managed leaning against one another, Keith leaning into Lance's lean frame as Lance had an arm thrown across him. Lance looked at the clock and saw it was around one in the morning, and Keith was falling asleep in his arms.  
_"Te amo mucho."_ Lance started to sing. It was a Spanish cover of a song from an animated movie. But it was soft, and without the guitar aiding him, he didn't need to go with all of the drastic loud parts. So he just sang low, and slowly. Making sure he didn't revert to the English version so that Keith didn't wake up, get freaked out. And slap him in the face. But by the time he reached the end of the song, Keith was snoring lightly. Lance wanted to lean down and kiss him lightly, but Keith had always been a light sleeper, and he didn't want him to wake up,

Slowly, Lance had found himself slowly falling asleep. And hadn't noticed when the door unlocked. A slight creaking in the floorboard's as Shiro quietly walked into the apartment, usually, Shiro would drop in on nights like this around three in the morning to make sure that Keith hadn't worked himself to death. But Shiro was smiling lightly while he shook his head as he saw the two boys sleeping on the couch. Cuddled into one another. Shiro just then turned around and walked out of the house, locking the door behind him.


	8. Stay The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are all you McClain's this dramatic?" Keith teased, remembering the other night in his room when he was teaching Lance on his piano, and the boy had gotten frustrated and did the same thing.  
> "Yeah. Runs in the family." Lucia replied with a sigh. "Can you help me out?" She said as her face was still pressed against the keys and she held up her sheet music. He saw the circled part.  
> "This the part you're having trouble with?" He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A new chapter is here! What's this? Two chapters in two months? I'm doing better! Anyways! This chapter is finally done and here. I'm sorry if it's not too good, I'm suffering from writers block and I'm trying to just.. push through it! Anyways! Enjoy!
> 
> PIECE THAT ALLEN AND LUCIA PLAY: BRUNO MARS - Talking To The Moon (Violin & Piano Duet) ft. HarbingerDOOM (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zNcaDWFjdA)
> 
>  
> 
> DAMIEN AND DELILAH PLAY: Cant Help Falling in Love with You. Cello Guitar duet (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0WB29MJJgQ)
> 
>  
> 
> KEITH AND LANCE PLAY: Maroon 5 - Payphone Cover (Piano, Guitar) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H82Cgo6vYXI)

Lance couldn't help but smile lightly as he helped Lucia go over some of her key placements. Lance had been coming to the school to help Keith once a week. But as Christmas came closer, so did the concert. Keith had been starting to stress out over it, and after them spending the night together at Keith's house. Which led to Lance coming over more and more after the bar night shift is over, and sometimes he would even come over before work. Sometimes they would just hang out, and other times Lance would help him with marking some of the work that Keith had left over from his classes. But since it had gotten closer and closer to the concert, they haven't really been needing to mark tests late into the night. But, Lance still came over. They still hung out. And Keith was starting to enjoy the boys company.

 

 

Lance had a sense of familiarity to Keith. He had helped him keep calm in various situations, and helped to lighten his load when Keith became overwhelmed from his two jobs.

 

 

But as the concert neared, Lance had stared coming to the school everyday to help out in the class. And Keith couldn't of been more thankful. Hunk and Pidge had also made sure to pop in more often. Starting to come every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, in place of the every other Friday.

 

 

Keith had been sitting at the piano when Lucia had walked over, sat down beside him, and slammed her face on the keys. Keith flinched at the sound it had made and didn't doubt that it hurt. Lucia had let out an exasperated gasp when Keith had just stared at the young girl.

"Are all you McClain's this dramatic?" Keith teased, remembering the other night in his room when he was teaching Lance on his piano, and the boy had gotten frustrated and did the same thing.

"Yeah. Runs in the family." Lucia replied with a sigh. "Can you help me out?" She said as her face was still pressed against the keys and she held up her sheet music. He saw the circled part.

"This the part you're having trouble with?" He asked. An eyebrow raised. He thought that it seemed pretty simple. But he figured everyone was different and had their own quirks with their instruments. He immediately went to teaching the portion to Lucia as she watched intently.

 

 

Lance couldn't help but smile fondly at the scene as he had been helping Allen read his notes on his sheet music. Allen had immediately taken a liking to Lance. Mostly because of them both being from somewhat of the same background. Allen had been born in their country when he was just a baby. His mother being from Cuba, and his father he knew nothing about. But Lance was Cuban, and was the closest Allen had come to meeting an adult with a heritage somewhat like his, and it sent the kid over the moon. Of course Lance was more than happy to teach Allen about their culture, after of course talking to his parents one day when they had showed up to get their son. His adoptive parents weren't Hispanic by any means, so when Lance offered to teach their new son about his heritage they were thrilled. And Keith was happy to see Allen talking excitedly amongst his friends about his culture, and along with Lance, Lucia had been teaching Allen as well. And Keith was very happy to see this.

 

 

And as time drew closer to an end before their big concert, Keith had let the class perform their pieces in front of their classmates if they had wished, but only after he had listened to them in private to know that they were ready. Smiling as he listened to all of the songs being played by his students in front of their classmates. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't proud of them.

"So? What do you think?" Lance asked as he watched Delilah and Damien's performance of _Can't Help Falling In Love._

"I think that they're amazing. And that some of these songs are advanced for them slightly, but their all going places." Keith said with a fond smile. Him and Lance were leaning against a wall in the back as they whispered to one another. Lance smirked and shoved Keith playfully.

"Look at you! Such a proud mami!" Keith rolled his eyes at this, but a light smile did appear on his face.

"Shut up." Was all he said in reply as Lance chuckled. A dusty pink appeared on the pale boys face as he blushed, and instead grabbed his clipboard and checked off their names, saying that they had performed.

 

At the end of the song, they all clapped respectively as Damien blushed and Delilah smiled a toothy grin.

"Alright. I think that's everyone." Keith said as he looked at his clipboard. Of course he had gone over all of the groups and asked them if they had wanted to perform for the class or not. Only Winston and Patricia had actually not wanted to perform. But Keith understood why, the two were doing a _Pompeii_ piano duet, and it wasn't the easiest piece for them to perform.

"Actually, Allen and Lucy haven't gone yet." Lance said. He then looked at the pair. "If you guys want to, that is." Lance saw Allen look at Lucy, he had wanted to perform, Lance and Keith knew that, but they didn't know if Lucia had wanted to. And when she shook her head no, none of them were disappointed or upset with her. It was understandable that she didn't want to perform. After all, it was their winter concert, and she had only been at the school for about a month. It was to be expected.

"Okay." Keith looked at the clock. It was three o'clock, which meant they had just under an hour left. "Since it's three, and you guys have been working so hard and it is Thursday, and the concert is tomorrow and you're all prepared, you guys can have the last bit of the day to yourselves. You can do work, play on your phones, I don't really care." Keith said with a shake of his head and a small smile. "You've all earned it." The kids all thanked him and smiled lightly as they pulled out phones, books, and other things to mess around with from their backpacks.

"So. We both don't work today. Want to hang out after school?" Lance said with a teasing smirk. Keith rolled his eyes. This seemed to be familiar to him in a sense that he didn't know. But he just shook off the feeling, placing it with the fact that this isn't the first time that Lance has asked to hang out with him like this.

"Sure. We do need to go over a few things for the song WE HAVE BEEN FORCED TO PERFORM!" Keith said loudly. This was directed at his students as they had forced them to enter the concert with them. They all just laughed together though.

 

 

When Friday had came, Keith hitched a ride with Lance to the school, mostly because Keith couldn't ride his bike in the winter and Lance was already there to give him rides, and when they got there they saw Coran waving at them from the entrance as they made their way into the school.

 

 

As the day had went on, they and the class, along with Pidge and Hunk, helped to decorate the gym with snowflakes, Christmas trees, dradle's, and many other things that were important to other religions that celebrated the holidays, of course they made sure these types of decorations were okay with all of the different ethnic backgrounds, and everyone was fine with them. Understanding that each religion is different and that they follow different traditions. And the walls, and ceiling, were soon covered with all of these things.

 

 

But the decorations couldn't cover up the nervousness that emitted from Keith and his class. Keith hadn't performed in front of sober people in God knows how long. How was he supposed to perform to all of these people when he hadn't done it since he was young. He only sighed. And when the curtains opened for the night to start. Keith walked out into the center of the stage, mic in hand as he started to speak.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Altea, School Of Arts And Science. Tonight, we are putting on the yearly winter concert. And this year, I have the pleasure of including performances from my incredibly talented class of twenty, who paired up to learn a song they had never played before, pretty much master, and then play for all of you, their friends and family." Keith smiled as he caught sight of Allura and Shiro in the crowd. They had told him that the bar was closed for the night. "Before we start, I just want to say thank you to the parents or guardians of these kids, it means so much to them that you let them keep their passion strong, and let them develop it into something that could launch them into success in the future." Keith smiled more. "And to be perfectly honest with all of you, I couldn't be prouder of these kids. I have seen so much improvement in such little time. I've only been teaching them since September, but here we are in December, and they have improved so much. And I want to thank you guys for having these kids, and raising them so that they can harbor and use these gifts. So thank you." Keith finally finished his speech, then took a deep breath as he saw the fond smiles on the faces of all the parents in the room. And he couldn't help but immediately notice the McClain family. Even though he had never met them, he saw they all had the same smile. "Now. Without further ado, here's our first performance, which is Yvonne Trottier and Connor Smith playing Halo on their Alto and Tenor Saxophones." Keith said as he walked off stage to go stand with Lance, Pidge, and Hunk.

"Nice speech dude." Hunk said as he wiped a fake tear from his eye. Keith only rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Hunk." Keith said. Pidge only rolled their eyes with a smile.

 

 

When it came to Lucia and Allen's performance, Keith couldn't help but watch Lucia pull on her blue dress nervously, and he also couldn't help but see Lance doing the same with his blue shirt and black vest and tie. Keith was dressed in a red button down and slacks. Keith immediately started to hum as Allen started to play his violin. Keith had immediately recognized the song as Talking To The Moon by Bruno Mars. Of course he previously knew what song they were doing as he had to mark them on it, but he was still always intrigued. No matter how often he had to hear it. And he couldn't help but feel slightly saddened when the song ended.

"Thank you for watching us perform." Allen said into the mic that was passed over to him. "You will now hear a song played by our own teacher, and his friend Lance." Allen finished as he walked off the stage and Lance and Keith took over. Keith sitting at the piano and Lance sitting on a stool with his guitar. And soon, the crowd was hearing the music to _Payphone_ by Maroon 5 being played by two talented young men.

 

 

Keith couldn't tell you how nervous he had felt, but when it was over and he hadn't messed up, he was ecstatic. The nerves had quickly fallen away, and he had found himself in a state of security and contempt while on stage and playing with Lance. The two easily read one another, and when Keith had started to speed up when needed, Lance was quickly matching him. And this made Keith smile.

 

 

After the show Keith couldn't help but keep smiling as parents thanked him for helping to teach their kids, Allura and Shiro had come up to him as well to congratulate him on playing in front of a sober audience which was rewarded with an eye roll from Keith. And after being bombarded by the McClain's, who couldn't be more proud of their daughter, Keith and Lance went to cleaning up the gym.

"Hey. Keith. When we're done, do you want to come over to my place?" Lance asked, a slight blush coating his cheeks.

"Yeah. Sure." Keith replied and the two went back to cleaning.

 

 

After they had finished and had made their way to Lance's apartment, they had settled into their normal routine quite quickly. And when they had sat down to watch a movie, Lance was surprised to find that Keith had quickly curled up to him. And Lance couldn't help but smile at how comfortable he looked.

  
 

But eventually, that feeling of comfort had come to an end. But not in bad way. Lance was actually surprised when somehow Keith had ended up pinned underneath him to the couch, and Lance was slowly kissing his way down the black haired boys neck, taking pleasure in the moans that were escaping his body.

"Lance. Bed. Now." Lance was taken slightly aback by the need and want and demand in Keith's voice, but nevertheless he listened. Quickly he stood up and brought the slightly shorted boy with him, and quickly directed him to his room. And when they entered and pulled away to take their shirts off, and Keith sat on his bed and beckoned Lance to him, the Cuban boy couldn't help but smirk as he slammed the door behind him and quickly made his way to Keith.

 

 

Lance couldn't tell how long they had been dancing around each other. He couldn't tell how long the two had been locked together as they kissed one another desperately, like their lives had depended on it. And Lance couldn't tell when he had started mumbling incoherent Spanish to the Korean boy. He couldn't tell that he was whispering sweet nothings into Keith's ear as he nibbled at his earlobe like he liked it, as hands had roamed to the others pants and had started to pull them down. Lance couldn't tell that he had been murmuring 'I love you' in Spanish as their pants and boxers were thrown aside and he had made it inside Keith. He couldn't tell that they were being answered with the same words, but in a foreign language that Keith had long since forgotten from his accident. And Lance couldn't help but hold onto Keith tightly as he asked him to stay the night. And when Keith replied with a nod, Lance smiled brightly and hugged the boy closer to his chest.


	9. Something New?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room was totally silent.
> 
> Until Lance broke it with a singular word.
> 
>  
> 
> _"Fuck."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I know it's been over a month, and I apologize, but life has been a bit cray since I started school just over a month or so ago, and I got a job and homework. So I'm sorry, anyways! I hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Waking up in a foreign bed was definitely not something that Keith had imagined to happen any time soon. But here it was. Happening. Right now. But Keith hadn't felt this much confusion since he had woken up after his accident. But he didn't care all too much right now. He was being held in a warm embrace, and was enjoying it. And he hadn't been surprised when he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

 

Keith had been clinging onto his arm as Lance woke up, and he only smiled as he sat up, and gave the raven haired boy a kiss as he got up from the bed to find his clothes, and when he'd thrown them in the laundry bin in the corner of his room, along with Keith's, Lance got dressed and laid out some clothes for Keith that the boy had left there before.

 

After a night that led to both of them being piss drunk and stumbling into Lance's house, and waking up the next day sprawled out on his couch, Keith woke up feeling like shit, and had to go teach. And this led to him wearing the same outfit two days in a row, and the next time he saw Lance, he thrust a pair of clothes into Lance's hands and told him to keep them at his house, just in case. Lance had agreed, and when he got home he cleared out a drawer and put Keith's clothes in them.

 

After Lance had gotten dressed, he walked into his kitchen and started to make breakfast. He was just being simple today, and making the both of them a simple breakfast of oatmeal, Keith's childhood favourite.

 

Lance had been distracted that he hadn't noticed Keith had walked into the room, and when he turned around humming he almost dropped the two bowls as he saw Keith standing in the hall. In one of Lance's shirts. And a pair of boxers. Keith immediately went red.

"Uh. Hi." Keith said as he gave an awkward wave and Lance swallowed the lump in his throat

"H-hey. I uh..." Lance held the bowls as he gave a shaky smile. "I, uh, made oatmeal!"

"Thanks. I'm starved." Keith said as he walked over to the bar counter and sat down, Lance standing across from him and eating as Keith started on his bowl.

 

Breakfast wasn't uncomfortable at all. The two managed to easily make conversation with the other, like they had done it all before. The waking up with one another and so on. Keith only rolled his eyes at the thought of him and Lance being an old married couple, as Allura had oh so lovingly described them. But Keith couldn't help but agree, I mean, look at them. Keith was sitting at an island with Lance's shirt covering him and a pair of boxers, while Lance stood in jeans and a tank top. They were eating oatmeal and bickering lovingly. For example:

 

"I mean, in reality, Superman wouldn't be light skinned! That's all I'm saying!"

"I'm not saying I don't agree with you Lance, but-"

"What 'but's' Keith?! People who are darker skinned, like moi, generally absorb sunlight better! And if that's how he gets his powers, than shouldn't he be darker?!"

"Lance! I wasn't going to disagree with you! I was going to say 'but so many things are whitewashed due to people not knowing how to write things they don't know, and Hollywood and such is filled with predators and racists. As well as sexists.'!"

"Oh."

"Lance?"

"Yes?"

"You are such a dork."

"Hey! I resent that statement!"

 

Many conversations, much like that one occured between the two young adults, it was impossible for them to not! They were both strongly opinionated, and even though it may have been hard for the two of them to agree while in the presence of others, Keith widely accepted Lance's opinion and took his criticisms to help better himself. And Lance was close to the same. He didn't take the criticisms too well, unless they were very well thought out and explained, otherwise he would think that someone was just being rude and making fun of him, which was a blow to his self esteem.

 

When they were done eating and Keith washed the dishes much against Lance's protest, Lance hoped in for a shower. And once he was done, he decided to play dirty as well, only wearing his boxers and jeans as he used a towel to dry his hair, his button down in his other hand.

 

But when Keith saw him, he knew that Lance was playing dirty. And he smirked to himself, that was just what the raven haired boy wanted.

 

And Lance would be lying if he said that he expected this reaction. Lance knew that Keith as timid boy, and the only time Keith had ever initiated anything was once, when they had broken into Shiro's liquor cabinet.

 

But Lance couldn't say he was mad when Keith slowly pushed Lance into the couch cushions and kneeled between his legs, and you can imagine what came next.

 

"I think we need to have a talk..." Lance said as he cleaned up himself and Keith.

"About?" Keith said raising an eyebrow as he pulled his jeans over his one leg again.

"About us. Y'know. How we just slept together. Twice." Lance said. And Keith nodded.

"Alright. Well. What are we I guess is the first question." Lance nodded.

"Listen Kogane, I like you. It's a bit obvious. But, I don't want to push you into anything." Keith nodded.

"I like you too. But I don't know if I want to put a label on us yet." Lance nodded solemnly. Thinking that this was the end. "But. I do want to be with you. But I want it to be _after_ I figure everything out." Lance smiled.

"So, what you're saying is, we are official unofficial boyfriends?" Keith nodded with a small smile.

"I guess you could say that." Lance smiled.

"Cool. Cool. Soooo... Can I kiss you?" Keith rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to ask." Keith said as he leaned in and slowly connected his and Lance's lips together.

 

They were slowly moving their lips against one another as Keith slowly laid Lance down onto the couch, and soon was fighting to find a way to comfortably straddle Lance, and slowly started grinding against him. Slowly feel the bulge of his jeans hit the on that was forming in Lance's pants.

 

And slowly, clothes were moved around or discarded so that they had connected, Lance hadn't noticed when, but sometime before Keith mounted him, the boy had put on protection between the two as he slowly rolled his hips.

 

Heavy pants filled the room once more as hands fumbled on shoulders and hips, Keith using Lance's shoulders to steady himself as the two rode out their orgasms. And when Keith got off of Lance, it was soon a race to fix shirts and pant buttons as the door bell rang and annoyed knocking began to echo into the apartment.

"Lance! Open the damn door!" The two men looked at each other, eyes wide when they heard Pidge's familiar voice echo into the room.

"Be there in a moment!" Lance yelled back, then gestured for Keith to go into the bathroom. "Go have a shower, I'll make up some excuse for you." Keith nodded then ran awkwardly to the bathroom, a slight pain had begun to envelope him in the lower area.

"Lance! Are you alright dude?" Lance heard Hunk as well.

"Yup! I'm fine! Totally normal! Perfecto!" Lance cursed himself at the way his voice quivered then walked over to the door and unlocked it, letting in the tall and bulky Samoan, and the short and stout Italian.

"Hey, Lance, what's going on?" Pidge asked. They were ever the observant one.

"What do you mean?" Lance replied as he calmly made his way into the living room. Praying that he and Keith hadn't made a mess, and when he saw a small wet patch, Lance quickly covered it with a blanket.

"I mean, your showers running. And you live alone." Pidge said with a roll of their light brown eyes.

"Oh! That!" Lance let out a sigh of relief mentally. "Yeah, Keith's water shut off, so he came over for breakfast and stuff." Pidge nodded.

"Okay. So it has nothing to do with that condom wrapper right there?" Pidge said, pointing at a wrapper in the trash, which Lance was sure was covered.

"..." Lance was silent.

"..?" Hunk looked between the two. Pidge with an eyebrow raised, and Lance slowly turning bright red and blushing.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Keith said as he walked into the room, drying his hair. He was confused as Lance turned redder and Pidge smirked more. Hunk still looking all around the room, surprise seeping from the dark skinned boy.

 

The room was totally silent.

 

Until Lance broke it with a singular word.

 

_"Fuck."_


	10. Life Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His boyfriend laying on top of his chest. And Lance did just this. Ignoring the grunt of pain his boyfriend gave as Lance just smiled at him as Keith wrapped his arms around him.  
> "You comfortable?" Keith asked as he hugged Lance closer to his chest, and moved his legs more so that Lance was somewhat laying between them.  
> "Very." Lance said. And smiled with the rumble from Keith's chest from a chuckle that he was supressing.  
> "Alright. Well go to sleep. Cause that's my plan." Keith said as he closed his eyes.  
> "Okay. Sounds like a good plan, my Little Flame." Keith only hummed in response, and slowly the two had drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyyyyy. I'm alive! Writers blocks been a bitch, and schools been kicking my ass. Anyways, I apologize for the delay. Also the scene I have for the Mario Kart scene, that is honestly something that happened between my... confusing crush, and our friend. Pretty much my crush, our friend and I were playing Mario Kart, and I had never played before. I kept falling off the damn track. And they decided that Rainbow Road would be great for my third race. I gave up.
> 
> ALSO! Anyone here watch Bob's Burgers? Thinking about posting a Zeke x Tina fic. What do y'all think?  
> ALSO, ALSO! If you watch RWBY, I have a Fanfiction.net account where I have some fics posted there. I have to move them over here at some point.

Lance was hoping his face wasn't as red as he thought. He was hoping that he would just open his eyes and this would be done. As he stood in the middle of his apartments living room, he was wishing that Pidge was messing around. That they actually hadn't seen the wrapper.

"McClain?" Lance opened his eyes slightly as he made eye contact with Pidge who had their arms crossed against their chest.

"Yes?" Lance replied. Like he hadn't started this conversation with the first word being 'fuck'.  
"Do you have an answer for Hunk and I here?" Pidge said, an eyebrow raised. Lance turned and looked back at Keith. Keith had pink dusted along his face.

"Well, I mean..." Lance started to speak "We're not- he's not-" But after a few attempts that stabbed Keith in the heart, he cut him off.

"Yes. We slept together. No point in lying about it." Keith said casually. But in reality his heart was hammering in his chest.

"Is this a... One time thing?" Hunk asked. "I mean... After what had happened with Nyma..." Hunk trailed off. And Lance's face contorted with hurt and pain.

"More like a... Five time thing?" Keith said sheepishly. Lance was incapacitated right now. Pidge let out a sigh.

"Animals..." Pidge said with a smile and rolled their eyes. "Anyways, we only came here to let you know that practice is cancelled today." Lance raised an eyebrow.

"And you didn't just text me that _why?_ " Lance said throwing his arms in the air.

"Well, we _tried_!" Hunk said, with just as much dramatic flair as Lance. "But apparently you were busy doing things!" Hunk then smirked. "And by things I mean Keith!"

 

The room was silent.

 

You could hear a pin drop.

 

But that silence was broken by a tiny gremlin laughing their head off at the amount of red that clearly covered the Cuban boys face, and the look of confusion on the other.

"I don't get it..." Keith said as Hunk and Lance started speaking to one another in Spanish. As they had been close friends in childhood, Hunk had learned Spanish while at the McClain home.

"Don't worry Keith." Pidge said as they walked over and placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. "You'll understand when you're older!" Pidge gave him a pat on the shoulder and Keith glared down at them.

"I'm two years older than you." Keith said. Crossing his arms. "I can drink." Pidge went to speak against Keith. " _Legally_." He added with a smirk. Pidge glared at him. So they did one of the only things that they could do at that moment.

 

They kicked him in the shins. _Hard_. 

 

"You fucking gremlin." Pidge glared up at Keith as he groaned a little in pain.

"You deserved it you fucking celery stock." Pidge and Keith just glared at each other for a moment. But soon they were distracted by a sort of upset Hunk shaking a sheepish Lance. The taller and stockier one was declaring things in Spanish that made the other put his hands up.

"¡Lo siento Hunk! ¡Lo siento!" Lance had started to beg the Samoan for forgiveness, and Pidge had started to let out an evil chuckle. They then brought out their phone and started to record the whole ordeal. Wanting to hold this over Hunk for a future reference towards Hunks sensitive side. After Hunk had quieted down, and resorted to hugging Lance, the two spoke to one another quietly once more. Then when that was done, Lance rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"So. Um..." Lance looked over at Keith and Pidge who had just been leaning against a counter. "Mario Kart anyone?" Pidge gave a mischievous smirk.

"You're on, you tall ass fucker." They then smirked more. "Literally." Lance went red then glared at the short ball of fury. Then walked over to his Wii to set it up.

 

 

 

"MOVE!" - Pidge

 

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" -Pidge

 

"YOU DUMBFUCK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" - Pidge

 

"HUNK! IF YOU KNOCK ME OFF THE DAMN TRACK I SWEAR TO-" - Pidge

 

"SHIT! I'M SORRY-" - Hunk

 

"HUNK! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" - Pidge

 

"PIDGE! HOLY SHIT! LANGUAGE!" - Keith

 

"FUCK OFF LANCE! ALSO, KEITH. YOU CAN SHUT THE FUCK UP TOO!" - Pidge

 

"NOT MY FUCKING FAULT. I'M NOT THE ONE THAT CHOSE RAINBOW ROAD! AND I'VE NEVER PLAYED BEFORE!" - Keith

 

"DON'T BLAME THIS ON ME KEITH!" - Lance

 

 

 

After a very intense game that seemed to go on forever, the game had finally ended, Pidge and Keith were, surprisingly, tied for first. No one knew how this happened. Hunk was in third, and Lance in last. This did not go over well with Lance though. And he immediately started to try and pick a fight with Keith over the fact that Keith had somehow managed tied for first, even though he had supposedly never played the game before.

 

"Alright you two. Hunk and I gotta head out. Try not to kill each other. Okay?" Pidge said as they slowly walked towards the door to leave.

"Pidge? I don't think they are actually able to kill each other anymore." Hunk said with a sly grin. Pidge only nodded.

"That's true. Okay then. Correction. Try not to screw each others brains out!" Pidge let out a cackle then walked out of the apartment as Keith's face went red and Lance glared at them, Hunk only smiled sheepishly as he said bye to them and walked out himself.

 

Lance only let out a sigh of relief as he looked over at the Korean boy as he laid down on the couch.

 

Lance decided that Keith looked comfortable. And you know what would make him even more comfortable?

 

His boyfriend laying on top of his chest. And Lance did just this. Ignoring the grunt of pain his boyfriend gave as Lance just smiled at him as Keith wrapped his arms around him.

"You comfortable?" Keith asked as he hugged Lance closer to his chest, and moved his legs more so that Lance was somewhat laying between them.

"Very." Lance said. And smiled with the rumble from Keith's chest from a chuckle that he was supressing.

"Alright. Well go to sleep. Cause that's my plan." Keith said as he closed his eyes.

"Okay. Sounds like a good plan, my Little Flame." Keith only hummed in response, and slowly the two had drifted off into a deep sleep.

 

 

When Lance woke up, somehow, Keith had not been there, in his place was just a pillow, and he was now covered in a blanket. Lance had a sleepy smile display along his face as he noticed the smell of food in the air. Lance looked around more and saw Keith standing in the kitchen with his hair tied back. Lance decided at this moment he could get use to this. He could get use to having Keith back in his life, doing the little things like this in their day to day lives.

 

 

Lance smiled as he quietly got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to Keith, and when he reached the slightly shorter boy he just wrapped his arms around him, and leaned his head on Keith's shoulder. Watching as he fried some potatoes in a pan.

"Is that for me?" Lance asked with a little yawn.

"Its for both of us... Along with the pizza that's on that counter right there." Keith said as he pointed at a box that was on the counter that Lance hadn't noticed at first.

"Oh. Pizza and fried potatoes. Weird combination." Lance said as he gave Keith a quick kiss then grabbed two plates and put two slices of pizza on each, then walked over to Keith and he put some potatoes on each.

 

After that the two sat down on the couch rather than the barstools at the counter, because "Pfft. C'mon Keith. Live a little!", and instead sat on the couch and watched some horror movies that they ultimately made fun of. Mostly because beneath Lance's cool interior, horror movies scared the shit out of him.

 

Everything was going good though. Lance was currently driving Keith to his house so he could grab a change of clothes than go back to Lance's. Mostly because they had to be at the school tomorrow and "It makes more sense for you to just stay at my place, we can carpool!" was Lance's argument.

 

Keith agreed without a fight.

 

When they had gotten back to Lance's apartment, Lance guiding Keith with his arm around his waist. But the two stopped dead in their tracks when Lance saw a familiar face and paled. She had blond dreadlocks, big blue eyes, and dark skin.

 

"Hey Lance... Long time no see!" The girl said, a confident smile on her face.

 

_"... Nyma?"_


	11. The Story Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Keith got into the accident, Lance hadn't had a great love life. Yeah, he'd had a few girlfriends and boyfriends here and there trying to get over Keith. But none of the relationships had worked in his favour. Most had only lasted for maybe a month or two.
> 
> But then he'd met Nyma.
> 
> She was everything he had been looking for. Fun, flirty, laughed at his corny jokes and pick up lines, and she seemed like an overall nice girl.
> 
> Keyword is _seemed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... how are you guys? it's been a looonnng time... and I'm so sorry... but things happen and life gets chaotic... and I lost my spark for writing... and the last five months of my life have been devoted to a relationship that only had one person putting the effort in... that person being me. With this experience I had the nerve to write this chapter and the want to write it. I actually put the line my now ex boyfriend used on me when I was ready to listen to him tell me why he wanted the break up. Which is the "I still love you. But now only as a special friend.". So. Yeah. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. And thank you for waiting. I love you all!
> 
> Enjoy!

After Keith got into the accident, Lance hadn't had a great love life. Yeah, he'd had a few girlfriends and boyfriends here and there trying to get over Keith. But none of the relationships had worked in his favour. Most had only lasted for maybe a month or two.

 

But then he'd met Nyma.

 

She was everything he had been looking for. Fun, flirty, laughed at his corny jokes and pick up lines, and she seemed like an overall nice girl.

 

Keyword is _seemed_.

 

Lance had met Nyma when he was nineteen. And they'd dated for a solid year. It was his first serious relationship since Keith had his accident. Lance had finally fallen in love again. And it had come back to kick him in the ass. With Nyma, it felt like he was finally over Keith. That he could forget the boy with the mysterious purple eyes, and the horrible black mullet. And he enjoyed every moment they spent together. He had even gone out to a store to buy her a ring. He was going to propose to her. But when he'd been dropped back off at the apartment by Hunk, his friend that left him with many words of encouragement, his blue Honda civic was gone. So were all of Nyma's belongings. A few of his... And a good amount of money.

 

So. Lance was speechless when he saw the girl sitting in front of his apartment. He'd moved since he last saw her. How the hell did she find him?

 

"Nyma? What the hell are you doing here?" Lance took his arm from around Keith and walked cautiously towards her. Eyebrows brought together in confusion.

"Well... I thought that I could come back... And maybe we could work things out..." She said then glanced at Keith who was standing beside Lance with a complete look of confusion on his face. "But I see you're a bit... Different I guess?" She smirked.

"I'm sorry? 'Work things out'?" Lance's eyes widened as he started to feel rage boil inside him.

"Yeah. Like get back together-" Lance held up a hand to cut her off.

"I'm sorry. But that won't happen. Not now. And not ever! You broke my heart. And you stole from me!" Lance was ready to start yelling.

"Lance. You need to see things from MY perspective-" Keith's eyes widened as he watched Lance start to get angry.

"I'm... I'm sorry? YOUR perspective?" He let out a chuckle. "Fine. You think I need to hear your story? By all means. Come inside and tell me." Lance pushed by her and unlocked the door. Gesturing for her to come in.  
"Okay. But your little... _Friend_ can't come in." Nyma said with a toss of her hair.

"Sorry. But this is my apartment. And my rules. So, my _boyfriend_ -" Lance put a lot of emphasis on the word as he gestured towards Keith. "Can come in if he wants to. It's not your decision. My past. Is now his as well."

"Okay." She agreed without a fight.

 

Unbeknownst to Lance... Nyma really did miss him. Maybe not as a lover. But at least as a friend. And she wanted that friend back.

 

"You ready to hear my story?" Nyma said as she sat in a chair across from Lance. Keith coming into the living room with two cups of coffee. Giving one to Nyma and the other to Lance, and left, coming back with one for himself and sat down beside Lance, who quickly leaned into the back of the couch, laying an arm on the back of the couch, his hand lightly touching Keith's shoulder.

"Go ahead." Nyma took a breath. Then started her story.

 

_**So... I guess it started when... When we met.** _

__

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!"

 

_**That day, a boy with brown hair and deep blue eyes had, well, quite literally fell into my life. I didn't know what to do. Or how to feel when that boy used a pick up line on me that made me laugh, and agree to go get coffee with him.** _

__

_**Of course that surprised me too. I mean. How could it not? That smile caused my heart to melt a bit.** _

__

_**After that day, days turned into weeks together, and weeks together turned into months, and soon we were living together.** _

__

_**But after living together for a month. I met a guy. His name was Lotor. Tall. White hair. And he offered me a job as a smuggler. Lance... I'd never told you this, but I was, emphasize on was, a criminal. And when Lotor came to me with this proposition I couldn't say no.** _

__

_**Through Lotor, I met a guy. His name was Roland Dawson, but we called him Rolo because of his love for those blasted candies. He had these droopy grey eyes and messy blond hair that I couldn't help but feel attracted to him. And well...** _

__

_**I never wanted to tell you this Lance, but I did end up sleeping with Rolo... He caused me to feel the things I felt for you, but at an increased level.** _

__

_**I had meant to end things with you. So I knew I was going to be breaking your heart in some form. But i didn't think it would be because of me having to leave like I did.** _

__

_**I left... Stealing things from you... Like the car and your chains and rings... And a good amount of money. Because of what I had found out that day.** _

__

_**I found out that I had been compromised. I found out by a lady named Acxa, one of Lotors closest friends, coming to Rolo and I. Telling us that we needed to leave immediately. We had a cartel coming for us. One of their drug rings had come to us instead. We offered faster transport and were a bit cheaper. And Rolo and I, being one of the best at the game, were the ones that were the most valuable, and therefore prime targets for the cartel.** _

__

_**That's why I left so suddenly. The day I was going to end things with you... Was the day I had to disappear. Leave everything behind and take with me what was valuable. Rolo and I had to ditch our cars. Which is why I needed yours. They knew what our cars looked like. They found our plate numbers. But they didn't have yours.** _

__

_**So we left. Taking things with us that we could. Things that were valuable and we could sell on the road for money when ours ran out.** _

__

_**So.. I understand if you can't forgive me. I understand if you want to throw me out and never see me again. But... I just wanted you to understand why I did what I did.** _

__

_**I know I was a jerk to Keith. And I'm sorry I wasn't the nicest when you saw me for the first time. But I didn't exactly want to disclose this information to anyone but Lance. But if he trusts you... Then I guess I will too.** _

 

Lance stayed silent for a moment. Processing all that he heard.

"So... Where's Rolo?" Keith asked. Breaking the silence that had taken hold of the room.

"Doing the same thing I am right now. Finding the people he trusts most and telling them why he left without warning. We're meeting back at the apartment we got in a few hours." Nyma replied. Keith nodded as Lance finished processing the information he was told.

"Nyma... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry about everything... To be honest... I was going to propose to you that day..." Nyma gave Lance a somber smile.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out Lance. But I do still love you... Just not in that sense, maybe just as a special friend." Nyma stood up. "Well... I still have a couple people to go see. Thank you for listening to me. I'll be seeing you around." Nyma gave a wave as she left Lance's apartment. The door closing softly behind her.

 

"Lance? You okay?" Keith said. Comforting people wasn't exactly his thing. But he felt he should be there for Lance during this moment.

"I don't know Keith. The girl I was going to propose to came back into my life. Just to tell me she was a smuggler and stole from me and broke my heart to save me, but in the process cheated on me. And is still with that person." Keith pursed his lips.

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not." Lance sighed.

"You aren't the greatest at this..." Lance chuckled and Keith shrugged.

"Want to cuddle and watch Disney movies?" Keith suggested. Lance let out a loud laugh.

"Always."

 

The two soon cuddled up on Lance's couch to binge some movies. Keith will never know how, but somehow, Lance knew every single word to every single song. And in this moment. Keith's head started to ache as memories tried to push their way through the blocks in his mind.


End file.
